Digimon Fusion: First Mate Mikey
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Trapped aboard Olegmon's ship with Nene in the path of danger, Mikey has no other choice but to accept Olegmon's offer and become first mate of his ship. And with Mikey as first mate, Nene is to be his cabin girl, to do whatever Mikey commands. Anything. MikeyxNene ShoutmonxLunamon
1. The new First Mate

Things looked bad for Mikey Kudo and were getting worse by the moment.

To start things off, most of his Digimon had been brainwashed by Olegmon's chanting and were now part of his pirate army.

Ballistamon had been reverted back to his original programming as DarkVolumon, Olegmon's most powerful weapon.

And to make things worse, Olegmon was to test DarkVolumon's power on Nene, who had returned to try and save Mikey, only to wind up captured and now to be the target of DarkVolumon's field test for destruction.

That was unless Mikey agreed to join Olegmon's crew.

Currently, Mikey, who was tied against his will, surrounded by Dorulumon, Cutemon, Sparrowmon, Beelzemon, Mervamon, Knightmon, Lunamon and Olegmon's trusted crew mate, Mermaimon, forced to watch as the final preparations for DarkVolumon were about to commence.

"What's wrong, lass, seasick?" Olegmon asked Nene, who was tied up to a buoy, only to state in a dark tone. "Don't worry it'll be over soon."  
"Stop it Olegmon, let her go!" Mikey yelled in demand.

"Not just yet, me bucko." Olegmon said back, watching on as DarkVolumon took his place on the back of a Dephtmon and stood several feet away from the helpless Nene.

"Alright, show me what I have been missing all these years DarkVolumon. Standby to fire your Doomsday Woofer!" Olegmon commanded.

"Yes Master!" DarkVolumon replied in a dark and loyal tone to his creator, who then commanded. "Fire away!"

"Doomsday Woofer!" DarkVolumon exclaimed, firing a blast of sonic energy that caused the seas to rock back and forth, while Nene cried out from the impact and power of the attack as a horrid voice shouted echoed through her ears.

"Nene!" Mikey called out in concern for her.

"And that was only level one. Imagine the destructive power of that sonic wave multiplied by two or three? Oh, and by the way did yer recognize the voice? I'll give ya a little hint, it was mine."

"Stop it Olegmon! That's enough!" Mikey yelled, making Olegmon turn to face the tied up General of the Fusion Figthers and say. "You can stop it by agreeing to join me and my crew."

"Don't do it Mikey! Don't worry about me!" Nene called out, more concerned for her friend then her own well being, which made Olegmon say. "Well aren't we the plucky one?"

Pushing Nene further to danger, Olegmon commanded. "Aright, level two!"

With that, DarkVolumon unleashed another blast from his chest speaker, making Nene scream out louder, while the waves around the buoy crashed harder.

"Stop it!" Mikey yelled, but was ignored.

"She can't take much more." Mermaimon commented, enjoying Mikey and Nene's suffering.

"Mikey, you've got no choice." Dorulumon told him, to which Lunamon, who was standing a top the brainwashed wolf Digimon's head, added. "Yeah. Come on Mikey, you'll like being a pirate. It's fun!"

"Well? What's say ye?" Olegmon asked a final time, wanting to see if Mikey was to save his friend or remain in his torn state of stubbornness and betrayal to his true friends, but received no answer.

This made Olegmon growl in frustration, before the Gold Pirate commented. "Oh, well. Too bad missy, it looks like your boyfriend doesn't fancy ya after all."

"You had your chance." Olegmon told Mikey, before he commanded in a mighty tone. "Alright, DarkVolumon, hit her with level three!"

DarkVolumon nodded in reply, charging his sonic speaker for one final blast.

But then, to Olegmon's surprise and Nene's, Mikey suddenly shouted. "Wait!"

"Hold yer fire." Olegmon called out to DarkVolumon, who did as ordered and remained stationed for further orders.

"I'll do it." Mikey said in a defeated tone, too ashamed of himself to look up.

"What be that?" Olegmon asked, before saying. "Speak up Mikey."

"I'll do it. I will join you." Mikey replied, making Olegmon smirk victoriously.

Hearing that made Nene call out to Mikey in a pleading tone. "Mikey, don't do it!"

"I have to. It's the only way I can protect you." Mikey replied, which caused Nene's eyes to widen from hearing and seeing how concerned he was for her, only for the moment to be interrupted as Olegmon commented with a smile, glad to see Mikey chose to remain loyal to his friends. "It seems your boyfriend does care for ye."

"Welcome aboard me new first mate." Olegmon said as he approached Mikey, ready to untie him, before calling out his familiar, and entrancing, chant. "Yo ho ho on the golden sea, a pirate's life be the life for me!"

"Yo ho ho on the golden sea, a pirate's life be the life for me!" The brainwashed Digimon chanted back.

However, the celebrating was cut short when Mikey then said. "But before I do join, I have some requests."

Olegmon's curiosity peaked, before he asked. "And what be they?"

"First, you are to free Nene." Mikey replied.

In reply to Mikey's request, Olegmon called out to Sparrowmon, pointing to her as he did.

"You. Do as he said." He commanded.

"Right away." Sparrowmon replied obediently, flying over to Nene and began to untie her.

With Sparrowmon untying the now safe Nene, Olegmon then asked. "And what be yer other requests?"

"You are not allowed to hurt or use your spell on anymore of my friends." Mikey replied, a blazing look of determination and protection filled his eyes as he stared up at Olegmon, who stared back down at Mikey, before the Dark General of Gold Land pulled out one of his axes from the giant barrel attached to his arms and slashed down.

On instinct, Mikey closed his eyes tightly, only to open them seconds later to see the ropes that were binding his arms had been cut, making him look up at Olegmon, who laughed loudly in amusement.

"You actually thought I was goin' back on our deal?" Olegmon asked, before he told Mikey in an honest tone. "I may be a Dark General, but I also be a mon who is true to his word. And one who sees the value of his friends."

"We have a deal, me first mate." Olegmon then said, before holding out his right hand, in which Mikey, reluctantly, brought his up and shook hands with the Dark General, sealing the deal.

After breaking from their handshake, Mikey felt a familiar weight now in it and looked to see he was holding his Fusion Loader.

"My Fusion Loader?" Mikey said in a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"A token to show me trust and our new friendship." Olegmon explained, smiling at his new first mate, only to be interrupted as Sparrowmon landed back aboard, holding Nene's arms tightly.

"Captain, I brought her back." Sparrowmon said, which made Mikey call out Nene's name once more, before turning back at Olegmon and yelled. "I thought we had a deal?"

"Aye, we did." Olegmon replied, before saying. "You said for yer lass to be freed, you just weren't specific on what you meant by it."

Mikey groaned in frustration at Olegmon's comment and knowing if he had phased his words more carefully, Nene would be safe and no longer aboard Olegmon's ship.

"So what shall we do with her?" Sparrowmon then asked, adding in a dazed and harsh tone, shoving Nene to the floor, showing she was still brainwashed. "She's of no use to me."

"That's a good question." Olegmon said in reply as he scratched his chin and thought deeply, knowing releasing or using Nene as a target for DarkVolumon was out of the question as he did value Mikey as his first mate and a potential friend.

"Why not make her his Cabin Girl?" Mermaimon then suggested as she approached Olegmon, moved behind him and then wrapped her arms around the Dark General's shoulders. "After all you have a lovely lady by your side. It's only fair your first mate has his."

A sly smile appeared on Olegmon's face from Mermaimon idea and bold actions, making the Gold Pirate say. "I like the way you think."

"Listen up me hearties." Olegmon called, getting the attention of his entire crew, both his troops and the entranced Fusion Fighters.

"From this day forth Mikey is your new first mate and Nene be his Cabin Girl!" He announced, making the Fusion Fighters and their allies cheer, while Mikey and Nene were left speechless.

"Yo ho ho on the golden sea, a pirate's life be the life for me!" Everyone, excluding Mikey and Nene, cheered.

"But it not be for me!" An aggressive and familiar voice then yelled from the skies.

And before Olegmon could react, a tremendous force struck from above, knocking the Dark general down, revealing Shoutmon had returned.

"Special delivery!" MailBirdramon then called out, in which everyone looked up to see Christopher jump off his Digimon's back, grab a rope and slide down, landing by Mikey's side.

"Shoutmon? Christopher? What are you guys doing here?" Mikey asked, for Mikey's were feelings mixed to see his friends had come back to save him.

"What do you think? We came to rescue you." Christopher replied, making Shoutmon nod in reply.

"Mikey, quickly Digivolve me so we can beat this guy already." Shoutmon said in a determined tone as he got into a defensive stance, awaiting Mikey to use his power to Digivolve him to OmniShoutmon, however, Mikey just stood in place with his head down.

"Mikey?" Shoutmon asked in concern.

"What's going on? Shouldn't Christopher had carried out the plan by now?" Dracomon asked MailBirdramon, who then replied to his comrade. "I'm not sure but clearly something is wrong."

"I... I can't do it." Mikey replied, continuing to look down.

"What do you mean you can't?" Christopher asked, making Shoutmon add, as he readied his mic for a fight against Olegmon. "Does that big brute have your Fusion Loader? If so I'll just have to beat it out of him."

"No. I can't Digivolve you because then you'll just attack my Captain." Mikey replied, before moving before Olegmon and holding out his arms to protect the Gold Pirate, which shocked Shoutmon and Christopher.

"Mikey, not you too!" Shoutmon called out, thinking Mikey had been brainwashed by Olegmon and made him demand. "Change Mikey back!"

Shoutmon's demand only made Olegmon laugh at his ignorance, before he replied. "There's nothing to change. Mikey joined my crew on his own accord."

"Liar! You messed with his head! Just like you did to me!" Shoutmon snapped back, in which Christopher added. "Shoutmon's right. Mikey would never team up with the likes of you."

Hearing their denial, Olegmon replied in a serious tone. "I may be many things, a pirate, a Dark General, a thief and a music enthusiast, but a lair be not one of those things. My spell only works on Digimon. And believe me, it took forever to get Mikey to willingly join my side."

"Olegmon is telling the truth." Mikey then said, lifting his head up and showing his saddened eyes. "The Fusion Fighters no more."

Seeing his eyes, which held no control over him, Christopher grabbed Mikey's shirt collar and yelled. "Why Mikey? After all you've done for this world, why are you working with the enemy?"

"I had to. It was the only way to protect those I care about!" Mikey cried back as tears fell from his eyes at the heartbreaking moment, forced to turn his back on Christopher, Shoutmon and his true friends, while Nene, who had witnessed Mikey's suffering, thought aloud as she collapsed to her knees. "This is all my fault."

"You're right there." She heard a voice say, making Nene look up to see Mermaimon, and the entranced forms of Beastmon and Lunamon standing beside her.

"You! What do you want?" Nene asked Mermaimon in a vexed tone.

"I came so I can properly train you." Mermaimon replied, before grabbing Nene's left arm and pulling her back up to her feet.

"Train me?" Nene had to ask, confused as to what Mermaimon meant by that.

"That's right. I'm going to train you for the first mate." Mermaimon replied, before explaining. "Your title may be Cabin Girl, but the truth is you are now Mikey's slave, and you're going to have to get use to it."

Hearing that made Nene gasp in shock and say. "You can't mean that. I refuse!"

"Well, aren't you the feisty one?" Mermaimon asked, before saying in a dark tone. "But once I'm done that feisty attitude will be nothing more than a memory."

And unable to defend herself, Mermaimon's grasp on Nene's arm tightened before Nene was then dragged away by the she-pirate and the entranced Digimon down to the lower decks, where her slave training was to commence.

"Hands off me first mate." Olegmon intervened as the plates on his shoulders opened up, allowing Surtr and Jomungangandr to remerge, making Christopher back away in worry.

"I think you best be off." Olegmon then said. "Surtr, you know what to do!"

"Right away." Surtr replied with glee, making Jomungangandr comment in a gloom filled reply. "I could get rid of them too, not that I wanted to."

However, to everyone's surprise, Shoutmon then stepped forward and approached Olegmon, glaring at the Dark General.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily." Shoutmon stated.

Curious, Olegmon asked. "And why be that?"

"Because I want to rejoin your crew. And you wouldn't cast off a fellow crew member." Shoutmon replied, leaving everyone speechless, until Mikey yelled out. "Shoutmon no! I joined to protect you guys, you don't have to!"

"You're wrong, Mikey." Shoutmon replied, confusing Mikey, before he explained. "I have to join so I be by your side. You are still my friend. And friends don't abandon each other."

Hearing that made Olegmon smile and reply. "Truly, those be touching words."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Shoutmon replied in a sarcastic tone, before he clenched his fists, closed his eyes and said, awaiting Olegmon's chant. "Just get it over with already."

"As much as I'd like too, I did promise me first mate not to use my chant anymore as part of our deal." Olegmon told Shoutmon, before saying, "And seeing your devotion to your friendship with Mikey, I have decided to do something nice."

"Greymon, Cyberdramon, come here me hearties." He ordered.

Doing as they were told Greymon and Cyberdramon approached Olegmon, stood before him.

"Do you wish us to destroy them for you, Captain?" Greymon asked, glaring down at Christopher, while Cyberdramon readied his Twin Lancer.

"Afraid not." Olegmon replied, before he stated. "In fact I'm actually releasing ye."

"We are through. I release you from me crew." Olegmon chanted, causing the spirals in Greymon and Cyberdramon to fade and return to normal.

"Hey, what's going on?" Greymon asked, confused.

"What's going on is as of now ye three be leaving!" Olegmon stated in reply, in which Surtr transformed into a tornado once more, swept up Christopher, Greymon and Cyberdramon and threw them away, making Dracomon call out in worry for his General. "Christopher!"

"No need to panic. We can catch up to them." MailBirdramon replied, making Dracomon say as they flew off. "Then we can get some answers as to what happened."

"No!" Mikey yelled out in concern, watching as the three were blown away.

"Don't worry, Mikey. I'm keeping the promises I made and made sure to cast them safely on one of the islands." Olegmon reassured in reply.

"And now that those land lubbers have been taken care of, we can get back to celebrating!" Olegmon announced, making his Digimon crew cheer.

"Yo ho ho on the golden sea, a pirate's life be the life for me!" Olegmon's crew cheered back, excluding Mikey and Shoutmon.

"What's wrong Mikey, Gatomon got your tongue?" Olegmon asked, making Mikey reply. "Sorry but I don't really feel up to celebrating anything at the moment."

"Come now. Don't let me down. Enjoy yourselves and join us crew in a chant." Olegmon said, and, reluctantly, Mikey and Shoutmon replied. "Yo ho ho on the golden sea, a pirate's life be the life for me."

"Oh, come now. I know ye two can do better than that." Olegmon said.

"Yo ho ho on the golden sea, a pirate's life be the life for me!" Mikey and Shoutmon called out, making Olegmon smile.

"Now that's a chant." He commented with a smirk.

As Mikey was taking part as Olegmon's new first mate, Nene found herself in Mermaimon's quarters, where the she-pirate threw Nene onto her bed and climbed on top of her.

"What are you planning to do me?" Nene asked in worry.

However, Mermaimon's answer was surprising to Nene, especially since it was a deep and wet kiss from the she-pirate.

But after breaking from the kiss, Mermaimon then told Nene. "Now, all you need to know, is that you will be doing your Masters chores, ones that he tells you and the ones that will be set for you. But most of all, you're his sex slave; ready to please him at any time with anything, no matter what. And I'm here to train for the 'right set of mind' for it."

"And trust me, it won't take too long." Mermaimon then added in a sly tone, moving to the side while remaining on top of Nene and allowing her to see Lunamon, who had been stripped of her gown, had her head in between Beastmon's legs and was licking at her pussy.

Beastmon moaned from Lunamon's actions, before the rabbit-like Digimon looked up at her, through her spiral filled eyes, and asked her hypnotized friend. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please don't stop. Please don't!" Beastmon moaned as she moved her hands up and began to rub her bare breasts, wanting more pleasure.

Horrified at what she was watching, Nene demanded. "What did you do to them!?"

"I found out that the little one has a thing for that brat who clobbered Olegmon before. So I decided to help prepare her in becoming a good slave for Shoutmon, if he ever figures out she has feelings for him." Mermaimon replied, making Lunamon say. "Yeah! After what Mermaimon taught us, Shoutmon will love what I can do for him!"

Mermaimon smirked at Lunamon's enthusiastic attitude compared to her shy and timid one before being brainwashed, before she licked her lips as she gazed upon Beastmon's naked body and told Nene. "And as for Beastmon, while this ship does have its fair share of handsome males, a girl does have needs that only another female can 'assist' with."

"And speaking of which..." Mermaimon then said, moving her right hand up Nene's legs, making Nene struggle against Mermaimon as she closed her eyes and replied defiantly. "No, I won't!"

A scowl appeared on Mermaimon from Nene's lack of cooperation, before she took a deep breath and told the brunette. "You better or we'll just throw you overboard and say it was an accident!"

"You won't." Nene said, calling Mermaimon's bluff. "If you harm me, then Mikey will hear about it!"

"Then what?" Mermaimon asked, before saying in reply. "If you tell your boyfriend what I did, he'll just blame himself. And if he does react in anyway that the Captain dislikes, then the deal will be broken and you and Mikey will wind up back on the high seas, in front of DarkVolumon and his Doomsday Woofer."

Nene knew she was now powerless to do anything, let alone stop Mermaimon from enslaving her, making her eyes water with tears, seeing that she had no choice, before Nene reluctantly nodded in submission and defeat, making Mermaimon smirk.

"Good girl." Mermaimon said, before kissing Nene's forehead, the bridge of her nose, and then claiming Nene's lips once again in another passion filled kiss, which Nene couldn't help to flush from in excitement, embarrassment and humiliation.

And then Nene gasped loudly in shock as Mermaimon moved her hand up her dress, through the fabric of her panties and massaged her womanhood.

"Well, my slave, does that feel good?" The she-pirate asked.

"I... I don't know..." Nene could only say, causing Mermaimon to reply in a seductive tone. "You do know, slave. Your body is just aching for your Master to fill it."

Embarrassed, Nene replied through tearful eyes. "Please, don't say that."

"Sorry but it's true." Mermaimon told Nene slyly, before calling out to Beastmon and Lunamon. "Let's train this slave in a way that she will never forget!"

"Right away!" Beastmon and Lunamon replied enthusiastically, before helping Mermaimon strip Nene of her clothing until she was lying on Mermaimon's bed completely naked, in which the she-pirate then said. "Time for your training."

All Nene could do was moan out as Mermaimon held her wrists tightly, kissing around her neck, while Beastmon began to massage and fondle her breasts, while Lunamon had climbed up onto the bed, between Nene's legs and began to lick her vagina, causing Nene to thrash around from the forced pleasure.

"You must be a good and obedient slave if you wish to remain part of Olegmon's crew." Mermaimon said, before commanding. "Now, tell us: Please play with me. Please give it to me good Master."

Nene didn't know how to respond.

She was completely alone, far away from home and with no chance of being able to stop her training.

However, Nene yelped in pain as Mermaimon ordered Beastmon to twist her nipple, which she obeyed, before the she-pirate then yelled in a demanding tone. "Say it!"

"Please Master, please play with me! Use my body however you want!" Nene cried out, making Mermaimon smirk again.

"Good girl. Now then, let's give her what she wants." Mermaimon said, before, Mermaimon and her hypnotized assistants started to erotically stimulate and pleasure Nene, in which she couldn't help to moan as her body felt more and more pleasure forced upon it while her mind was weakening and giving in, thinking about Mikey and the sacrifices he had made for her the whole time she was being trained.


	2. A Master and his Cabin Girl

Back on the upper decks, while Olegmon was glad to see Mikey was starting to get in the spirit of a pirate, watching him try to get into the spirit as he celebrated alongside Shoutmon and his hypnotized friends, the Gold Pirate decided to give his new first mate and new crewmember the tour of his ship.

"Alright, I think it's time I showed you around my ship." Olegmon said as he opened the door beside his throne and headed down below decks, followed by Mikey and Shoutmon.

But the second Mikey had reached the last step; Beastmon leapt out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Mikey, my champion. I'm so glad you decided to join us." Beastmon said happily as she continued embracing him, which she over did and caused her breasts to rub against his head, making Mikey blush.

"Alright Beastmon, that be enough from ye." Olegmon interrupted as he helped remove Mikey from Beastmon's embrace.

"We don't want your girlfriend jealous, do we?" He teased, making Mikey blush again and reply. "Nene isn't my girlfriend."

"For now she isn't, but things have a way of changing." Olegmon commented in reply, which confused Mikey and Shoutmon what the Dark General meant by that.

But before Mikey could ask what Olegmon meant, the Gold Pirate opened a set of doors, revealing a large room that had a massive table in the centre, covered in plates of various and delicious looking foods, amazing Mikey and Shoutmon at the spread, in which Shoutmon began to think with his stomach, rushed over to a seat and began to feast upon a plate of DigiBytes.

"This be the mess hall where we come and dine. While most Captains tend to dine by themselves, I prefer dining with the crew to get to know them better." Olegmon said, before commenting as Shoutmon had devoured a second plate's worth of food. "And it looks like you have quite the appetite."

"You've got that right!" Shoutmon replied as he continued eating, making Olegmon laugh.

"Though as much as I'm sure you'd love to continue stuffing your face, there is more of me ship I want you two to get familiar with if ye are to remain onboard." Olegmon then said in a serious tone, in which Mikey and Shoutmon nodded, leaving the mess hall and continued the tour of Olegmon's ship, but not before Shoutmon grabbed a pack of Digibytes.

Continuing to follow Olegmon, seeing the various rooms through his ship, the trio eventually arrived in a room full of hammocks, to which Olegmon said. "This be where the crew sleeps. Well, most of the crew."

"What do you mean?" Mikey had to ask.

"Since me crew consists of mainly aquatic Digimon, they can sleep beneath me ship rather than inside it, giving more room for those land lubber Digimon." He replied.

"So does that mean we sleep here too?" Shoutmon asked, finishing off the last of his Digibytes.

"No. A first mate gets the luxuries of his own private cabin." Olegmon replied, before looking down at Shoutmon and saying. "And since ye be my first mate's best friend, so do ye."

With that, Olegmon moved past the crew's quarters, to another door, which he opened, which left the pair speechless upon seeing the quality of the room, as well as Lunamon standing in the room with the ever-familiar spirals filling her eyes.

"Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked in a mixture of confusion and shock. "What are you doing here?"

In reply, Olegmon smirked and replied slyly. "Since Mikey has a Cabin Girl, I felt it fair that ye have one too."

Turning to Lunamon, Olegmon then asked her. "Tell me, young lass, who be the one you serve, other than your Captain?"

"Shoutmon!" Lunamon replied in a cheerful and determined tone, before the brainwashed Digimon declared to the red dragon Digimon. "Whatever you say, I shall obey!"

"And this be your quarters." Olegmon said to Mikey, opening the door beside Shoutmon's, surprising Mikey and Shoutmon to see not only the elegant standards of the first mate's room, but from seeing Mermaimon and Nene standing beside the bed, with the brunette dressed in a new ensemble.

Her old outfit thrown away and now replaced by a sleeveless top that showed off her breasts, while her skirt had been replaced with a pair of shorts.

And what looked like a black coloured collar had been placed around her neck.

"What's going on? Nene, why are you dressed like that." Mikey asked as a blush formed on his face from seeing Nene's exposed, and beautiful, body.

"If she's to be part of this crew, she needs to look the part." Mermaimon replied, before asking. "Right Nene?"

"Right." Nene replied, lying to protect Mikey.

"Well that be the tour of me ship. I'll be taking me leave now." Olegmon said as he turned around and walked of.

Followed by Mermaimon, adding in a sly tone. "Have fun you two."

Mikey was a little confused as to what Mermaimon meant by that, however, he had much more on his mind, making the former leader of the Fusion Fighters approach his new be, sit down on the end and let out a sad sigh.

Upon seeing Mikey down, Nene asked. "What's wrong?"

"Everything is. I let everyone down. I let Shoutmon down. I let Christopher down and I'm sure I let you down." Mikey replied, saddened, but not as much as Nene.

Upon hearing Mikey blaming himself once more broke Nene's heart.

'Mikey's suffering because of me.' She thought, before remembering her true duties as Mikey's Cabin Girl, in which she sat beside Mikey and, to his surprise, kissed him on the lips.

Stunned by Nene's actions, Mikey quickly regained his composure, pulled away and then asked through his flushed cheeks. "Nene, wha... what are you doing?"

"My duties." Nene replied; before she unbuttoned her top and let it fall to the floor, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, making Mikey's blush deepen.

"Master, please accept me as your slave." Nene then said, leaving Mikey speechless at the topless brunette before him, before she added as she slipped off her shorts, leaving her completely naked. "I want to make you happy, not just as your Cabin Girl, but as your slave."

Mikey was unsure how to react at Nene's declaration and had to ask her in a highly serious tone. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am. My life and my body are yours' to do with as you see fit." Nene replied in an honest tone, making Mikey reply. "In that case I have no right to stop what you want."

"Oh, Mikey, my Master." Nene replied breathlessly, kissing him once more.

Only this time, Mikey closed his eyes and returned the kiss, matching the love Nene was giving him.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Breaking from the kiss, Mikey gently pushed Nene down onto the bed, gazing down at her naked body.

"You are so beautiful." He confessed, making Nene smile in reply, before wrapping her arms around her Master and claiming his lips in a passionate and loving kiss, which he gladly returned, tasting each others mouths, tongues, and sampling each other's saliva.

As the pair continued, Mikey could feel his arousal increase from the feeling of his pants tightening, making him break from the kiss for a moment, as he felt nervous as Mikey was still a virgin and had never done anything like this before.

"It's alright, Master." Nene reassured. "Just do what you think is right."

Mikey smiled, feeling his confidence return, in which he removed his shirt, showing off his well-developed chest and muscles to Nene, before moving his head down to the right side of her neck and began to lash out on the soft skin, causing Nene to giggle and moan in pleasure.

And, being Mikey, he continued to put others ahead of himself as he moved down to Nene's left breast and did what he hoped would give Nene pleasure.

Mikey started to lick her left nipple, causing it to become fully hard, before the former General of the Fusion Fighters began to suck her nipple, while placing his left hand on her right breast and started to massage and fondle it.

"Master... Oh, Master that... Ah... That feels so good...!" Mikey was rewarded with the sounds of Nene moaning in pleasure, encouraging him to continue his actions.

But then, Nene gently placed her hands on the sides of Mikey's head, removing his talented mouth and tongue away from her breasts, causing him to wonder why she wanted him to stop, before he asked. "Nene, what's wrong, don't you like it?"

Nene nodded, before saying in reply. "I... I loved it... I just wanted to return the pleasure you gave me."

With that, Nene then sat up, her hands roamed down from Mikey's face to his hips, in which she then relieved Mikey of pants, leaving him in just a pair of fire brick coloured boxers, noting the bulge forming within them.

And before Mikey could reply, Nene slid them off his legs, leaving Mikey completely naked and revealing his eight-inch penis to her, which upon seeing it, made the brunette blush.

'Oh, my! Master Mikey is so big!' Nene thought, before she then lowered her head to Mikey's erect manhood, taking her Master's cock into her and began to suck him off, causing the former Fusion Fighter's General to groan out. "Nene... You are... Ah... doing an amazing job... It's amazing...!"

As Nene continued her blowjob, sucking Mikey off as best she could with as much pleasure she could provide, Mikey could feel he was going to cum soon.

However, before he could warn Nene, he groaned out loudly, causing him to release his load and fill Nene's mouth with his cum.

Nene was surprised at first, but quickly regained her composure and swallowed her Master's load.

And when Mikey was done, Nene removed her lips off of Mikey's manhood, only for the former General of the Fusion Fighters to quickly say in concern. "I'm sorry, Nene. I didn't mean to..."

However, Nene interrupted her Master's apology, gently placing her right index and middle fingers on Mikey's lips, silencing him.

"It's all right, Master. I wanted you to do that. As long you're happy, I'm happy too." Nene replied in a loving tone, which made Mikey smile, before he decided to return the pleasure.

Grabbing Nene by her hips and returning them to their original positions, Mikey then lowered his head until he was looking down at Nene's pussy, taking a good whiff from her well-developed chestnut brown pubic hairs.

And then began to move his tongue down Nene's pussy, which was pretty wet with her sexual fluids.

Pleasure ran through Nene's entire body from Mikey's actions, making her moan out. "Oh, Master, that's so good... Please... oh, please more...!"

Doing as Nene had begged, Mikey then moved his face more closer so that his tongue could get all of Nene's vagina, which caused her moans to get increase. But soon, Nene was unable to take anymore, and just like Mikey, the brunette let out a loud cry of pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Mikey's mouth. After Mikey finished licking, he told Nene into as he moved back up. "Nene, you taste great."

"Did you like it?" He then asked, making Nene nod in reply.

"Yeah... I did..." Nene replied, before the brunette then spread her legs apart, revealing her pussy to Mikey once again, waiting for the Red General to enter her.

Seeing this made Mikey ask in concern for Nene. "Are you sure?"

His concern for her made Nene smile that she had such a caring Master, in which she told him honestly. "I am. I love you so much, Master and I want to show it."

"Please, Master, make love to me." She begged.

And without needing another word, Mikey nodded in reply, inserted his manhood into Nene's vagina and began to make love to her, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Master... Oh, Master...!" Nene moaned in pleasure as she felt all of Mikey's cock enter her threshold.

And when he was all the way inside of her, Nene let out a loud moan of pleasure. "Master... Ah... Oh, Master, it feels amazing... Ah... Don't stop...!" She moaned in pure pleasure, making Mikey then let out his own groan of ecstasy.

"Oh, Nene... You're so wonderful... Ah... It's great...!" Mikey groaned out in a pleasure filled reply.

As he and Nene continued to make love, thrusting back and forth inside of Nene, feeling the wetness of Nene's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down on his manhood, as if her body was begging for him to stay inside of her, Nene wrapped her legs around Mikey's shoulders, while Mikey gently placed his hands on her hips, bringing them up into a sitting position where they shared another loving kiss.

Another hour passed as Mikey and Nene continued to make love, returning to their original positions as Nene's moans soon turned to pure erotic screams of pleasure as Mikey kept to thrust back and forth into her, his groans turned louder while their surrounding soon turned a blur, as if the rest of the Digital World had faded, leaving only them and their love.

But soon, both of them could feel their climaxes approaching.

And feeling this caused Mikey groan out in warning. Nene, I... I can't... Ah... I can't hold on... I'm going to come soon...!"

"Yes... Ah... Yes, Master... Me too...!" Nene replied in sexual excitement.

Mikey and Nene tried to hold on for a few more minutes, but Nene could felt her peak.

And with one huge erotic scream, Nene had her orgasm and released her cum all over Mikey's dick, which sent him over the edge and caused the former General of the Fusion Fighters to groan out loudly, filling Nene's womb with his seed. With their lovemaking over, Mikey then collapsed on top of Nene, their bodies demanded oxygen as the pair laid together, before Mikey soon removed his cock from Nene, causing a bit of their sexual fluids to come out, staining Mikey's bed.

"Oh, Master, you were amazing..." Nene could only say from experiencing such pleasure.

And Mikey was about to reply, only to then close his eyes and fall face forward into Nene's crotch, as he had overdone it again, tiring himself out from trying a little too hard to help satisfy his slave.

And as much as Nene was enjoying the wonderful feeling of her Master's warm breath on her clit, she gently pulled him up and laid him on his back, wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up on his chest, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

-End Lemon-


	3. Lunamon's Confessed Feelings

Meanwhile, while Mikey was in his quarters with his new Cabin Girl, so too was Shoutmon with his, Lunamon, who was doing everything in her power to make her master comfortable.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked in a curious tone.

"That's ok." Shoutmon replied, standing as he watched her walking around the cabin, cleaning it.

"No, I must. I must be a good slave to make my Master happy." Lunamon said, causing Shoutmon to say back, as he couldn't take it. "Lunamon, please, you don't have to do any of this."

"You're wrong." Lunamon then said, before she explained. "When I first started, I wasn't too sure I would make a good pirate but your determination kept me going."

Hearing that was both a surprise and a puzzle to Shoutmon, making him ask. "My determination?"

Lunamon nodded in reply, before turning around, getting on all fours and began to feel under the bed, while Shoutmon couldn't help but stare at her cute ass.

That was until she turned back to face him and was holding a can of DigiBytes, the same pack Shoutmon had shared with her and autographed back in the Warrior Zone.

"Hey, I recognize those." Shoutmon said, surprised Lunamon had held onto them.

"Yes. They are the same DigiBytes you gave me, the same DigiBytes that gave me the strength to continue and never give up. And the same DigiBytes to help me get the confidence to say I love you!" Lunamon replied in confession.

Shoutmon was speechless; Lunamon loved him.

Looking in her eyes, behind Olegmon's control, he could see the truth and that she truly loved him, making a strange and warm feeling spread through his chest.

"Master, are you...?" Lunamon began to say, but was cut off as Shoutmon grabbed her shoulders, moved his head forward and kissed her, making Lunamon's cheeks flush for a moment, before she gently let go of the DigiBytes, closed her eyes and kissed Shoutmon back.

"I love you too." Shoutmon said in a loving reply after he broke from the kiss, before apologizing in a shameful tone. "I'm just sorry I didn't realize your feelings or mine until now."

"That's ok. I'm just glad to have you now, my Master." Lunamon replied in a warm and loving tone, before she kissed Shoutmon, who kissed her back, only to then moan a little as she felt Shoutmon lift her by her buttocks and place her on his bed, while remaining in a passion filled kiss.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Shoutmon and Lunamon had their eyes closed as they kissed each other lovingly, mating their tongues, while tasting and swapping saliva, before Shoutmon soon broke from the kiss and began kissing around Lunamon's neck, causing soft moans to escape from her lips as the red dragon Digimon continued his actions, while the love and lust he held for her was consuming him, making him want to mate with Lunamon more and more.

As Shoutmon continued kissing Lunamon, his kisses moved down, from Lunamon's neck and trailed down to her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Master... Oh, Master Shoutmon... Ah... That feels so good...!" Lunamon cried out as his tongue began to lash at her left nipple, while his left hand moved across her body, to her chest and massaged her right breast.

"I'm glad you like that. But it's going to get a whole lot better." Shoutmon told her as he ceased his actions on Lunamon's breasts and lowered his head down to Lunamon's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids.

And then, without needed another word, Shoutmon began to lash at Lunamon's vagina, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to moan out in sexual excitement. "Oh, Master, that's so good... Ah... That's so good...!"

As Shoutmon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy, filling his ears with her moans of pleasure, which encouraged him to continue, Lunamon soon started to move around frantically as she could feel her climax was coming.

And unable to contain herself, she moaned out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he licked up and then told her. "Lunamon, you taste great."

Lunamon smiled as she gazed at her beloved through her spiral filled eyes, before she decided to pay Shoutmon back after receiving so much pleasure, in which the rabbit-like Digimon then repositioned herself and Shoutmon, so she was on top of him.

Shoutmon was a little surprised at first, but his surprise faded and was replaced by pleasure and arousal as Lunamon began to gently kiss around her Master's neck.

Continuing to pleasure the Digimon she had admired and fallen in love with, Lunamon then mimicked Shoutmon's actions, kissing her way down his chest, until the she had reached Shoutmon's manhood, which had emerged from its protective sheath, revealing it to be around seven-inches, and caused the rabbit-like Digimon to blush at the sight of it.

"Oh, my Master, you are so big." Lunamon told Shoutmon as she stared at his, cock, before Lunamon then said in an enthusiastic tone. "And I know how to make you feel really good!"

With that, Lunamon began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Shoutmon's dick, before increasing Shoutmon's pleasure as the rabbit-like Digimon wrapped her breasts around Shoutmon's cock and began to massage it, while she continued licking the tip.

"Lunamon, you... you were right... Ah... That feels great...!" Shoutmon groaned out as Lunamon continued, before taking her Master's member into her mouth and started to suck him off.

For several more minutes, Lunamon continued, happy to hear Shoutmon's moans and groans of pleasure and approval, before the red dragon Digimon was soon unable to contain himself and came, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, which she continued to suck until Shoutmon was finished.

And when Shoutmon had finished cumming, Lunamon removed her lips from Shoutmon's manhood, went face to face with him and asked in a sweet and curious tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, my Msater, did you like that?"

"Yeah... I did..." Shoutmon replied, short of breath for a moment, while a warm smile appeared on Lunamon's face, knowing she had pleased Shoutmon with her blowjob.

And after Shoutmon had got his energy back, the red dragon Digimon, feeling his urges and instincts as an alpha male take over, grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her womanhood, before Shoutmon lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

Shoutmon started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure, as well as providing Shoutmon with great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!" He groaned out, making Lunamon moan and beg in reply. "Yes, Master Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... more...!"

Shoutmon did as Lunamon had begged and continued mating with her, slowing down for a moment so he could turn Lunamon around and reposition her on all fours, before resuming the speed of his thrusts, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

Shoutmon continued to mate Lunamon, both lovingthe pleasure they were given and giving.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax.

But she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening, plus feeling her climax coming, Lunamon yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

Shoutmon and Lunamon continued mating for as long as they could, until Lunamon was unable to contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure ecstasy as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

And with her climax, Shoutmon groaned out moments later, before he too came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

After their climaxes wore off, Shoutmon removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before he moved back and laid down, unable to hold back a smile as Lunamon snuggled up to his chest with closed eyes and a satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh, Shoutmon, that was wonderful... I love you." Lunamon said in a loving tone, nuzzling her head against Shoutmon's chest.

"And I love you, Lunamon." Shoutmon replied with the same amount of love in his voice, before thinking as he pulled Lunamon close to his chest in a protective embrace. 'And I will find a way to break you out of this slave mind you're stuck in. I promise you, my love.'

-End Lemon-


	4. A Hard Day's Work

Meanwhile, MailBirdramon was soaring through the skies, searing for any signs of Christopher or the others.

"I see them!" Dracomon called out, pointing to a nearby island, making MailBirdramon nod in reply as he increased his speed, meeting up with the blond, who was sitting on the sand alongside Greymon and Cyberdramon.

"Christopher!" Dracomon called out, glad to see the General of Blue Flare was all right.

However, a second glance told him that something was wrong.

"Christopher, what happened? Why didn't you carry out the plan?" MailBirdramon had to ask, which seemed to touch a nerve as Christopher's hands began to shake, before he replied. "I didn't because... because Mikey is now part of Olegmon's crew."

Hearing the news of Mikey's defection shocked Dracomon and MailBirdramon, making the small dragon Digimon state in reply. "That can't be. No way would he join the bad guys."  
"I'm afraid it's true." Christopher replied, remembering how Mikey stood against him and the words he said when confronted about his choice.

"Why Mikey? After all you've done for this world, why are you working with the enemy?"

"I had to. It was the only way to protect those I care about!"

"So what do we do now?" Greymon had to ask, breaking Christopher's thoughts.

"We come up with a new plan. One to defeat Olegmon and to save Mikey and the others." Christopher replied, remembering how it was thanks to Mikey he was able to overcome AxeKnightmon's dark influence over him, which made the blond then say in a determined tone to save his friend. "Mikey may be working on the enemies' side but he's still my friend. Mikey has never given up on me, and I'm not going to give up on him!"

"Reload, Deckerdramon!" Christopher then called out, holding out his Fusion Loader and causing the massive cyborg Digimon to appear before the blond.

"Christopher, what of Mikey?" Deckerdramon asked, overhearing everything from within the Fusion Loader.

"When I confronted him, he said something about protecting those he cares about." Christopher replied, before theorizing. "Plus, I didn't see Nene when I boarded. I bet they were holding her below decks as a prisoner and that's how Olegmon got Mikey to join."

"I knew it! Mikey is the nicest guy I know and would never willingly work for a Dark General!" Dracomon stated, making Christopher nod in reply and agreement.

"Everyone, grab all the branches and shrubs you can find." Christopher then instructed, before saying. "We're going to take a page from Mikey's book and use stealth."

Back aboard Olegmon's ship, Nene, after a peaceful sleep, began to stir as she slowly awoke from her rest, before feeling around the bed, only to notice Mikey was no longer in bed with her.

Quickly, Nene opened her eyes to see Mikey, who was wearing nothing but his pants and goggles.

"Master! I'm sorry!" Nene suddenly called out, getting his attention, before the brunette got out of bed and onto her hands and knees, bowing before Mikey.

"I should've woken before you. Please forgive me!" Nene begged as she lowered her head in respect, only for Mikey to smile, gently place his right hand under her chin, lift her head up so they were eye to eye, before kissing Nene on the lips.

"So you slept in? Don't worry about it." Mikey reassured as he continued to smile at Nene, warming her heart.

"Thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve you, Master." Nene replied in a tone of love and gratefulness.

"You're welcome, I guess." Mikey said, as he was unsure how to respond to Nene's reply.

However, Mikey and Nene were then interrupted when they heard knocking on the door, before it opened, revealing Shoutmon.

"Hey Mikey. Sorry to bother you and Nene but Olegmon wants us on the brig." Shoutmon told Mikey, who nodded in reply and then said. "Alright Shoutmon. Just let us get dressed and we'll be there."

"Got ya." Shoutmon replied, closing the door to give Mikey and Nene some privacy, in which Mikey picked up his shirt and put it back on, along with his socks and shoes, while the naked brunette picked up the clothing given to her and put her outfit back on.

With the pair redressed, Mikey and Nene left his cabin and headed up to the brig where Olegmon, who was sitting upon his throne, was awaiting for them.

"Good to see again, me hearties." Olegmon said to Mikey and Shoutmon, before asking. "I take it you be well rested, and I trust your young lasses took care of you?"

Olegmon's comment made Mikey blush, before realizing Olegmon's question was also aimed at Shoutmon, making the former General of the Fusion Fighters think. 'Wait. Does that mean Shoutmon and Lunamon...?'

But then looking over, Lunamon had her arms wrapped around the left side of Shoutmon's chest, while resting her head on Shoutmon's shoulder.

"Well that answers one question." Mikey commented, before he turned back to Olemon and had to ask. "So why did you call for us?"

"I called yer back here to prove ye as true pirates." Olegmon replied, before heading to the front of his ship and saying, pointing out to a nearby island as he spoke. "And that be your test."

Confused, Mikey said. "I don't understand."

"That be an island I have yet to plunder of its loot." Olegmon replied, before telling Mikey in a proud tone, patting his back as he spoke. "And as my first mate, you get to lead the charge."

"It's easy. Steal everything you can carry. And then steal some more!" Lunamon then said cheerfully, making Olegmon laugh, while leaving Mikey and Shoutmon in a state of shock.

But before either could reply, Mermaimon emerged from the waters, landing before her Captain.

"Captain, everything is in preparation." She told Olegmon, who smiled wickedly.

"Alright then. To start things off I'll have me secret weapon cause some mayhem." Olegmon replied, before telling Mikey. "Feel free to take over whenever you wish."

"DarkVolumon, fire away!" Olegmon then commanded.

"Yes Master. Doomsday Woofer!" DarkVolumon announced, firing a blast of sonic energy right at the island.

"No!" Mikey yelled in shock. "Olegmon, you can't do this!"

"And way not? I be the Dark General of this land and can do as I wish." Olegmon replied proudly.

However, the screams of innocent Digimon, as their homes and everything around them were being destroyed by DarkVolumon's power continued to fill Mikey's ears, making him fall to his hands and knees.

"Master!" Nene called out in concern, worried as to why Mikey had suddenly collapsed.

But then she, along with Shoutmon, Mermaimon and Olegmon could see droplets of water landing on the floor beneath Mikey's head.

He was crying.

"Please stop. Those Digimon don't deserve to be attacked. They are just like you and your crew." Mikey begged, remaining on his hands and knees. "Please, Captain. They want to live peaceful lives together without fear of being attacked and divided apart."

Olegmon was surprised to hear Mikey actually call him his Captain, and more surprised Mikey would get so distraught over an attack on Digimon he had never met before, in which the Gold Pirate suddenly called out. "DarkVolumon, cease yer fire!"

DarkVolumon obeyed, stopping his attack, which caused DarkVolumon to ask. "Master, why did you make me stop?"

But Olegmon didn't reply.

Instead, he walked to the door to the lower decks and was about to enter, but not before turning to face his crew.

"I be retiring to my quarters. And that leaves me first mate in charge." Olegmon then said, before heading down, leaving Mikey in command.

With Mikey in charge, Shoutmon said. "Mikey, now's your chance. While Olegmon is down, we can take over his ship!"

"I can't. I made a promise and I don't want you, Nene or the others to wind up in trouble." Mikey replied.

"Are you kidding!?" Shoutmon questioned in shock, before stating. "Mikey, he's a Dark General!"

"I know Shoutmon, but Olegmon isn't all bad. He could've brainwashed you again but he remained true and kept his promise to me. Olegmon may be a Dark General, but I know there's some good inside him." Mikey replied.

Hearing that made Shoutmon nod and say in reply. "If you say so, then I'll continue to remain part of Olegmon's crew. I know I can trust you and your judgement, not only as my General, but my friend."

"Thanks Shoutmon." Mikey said, smiling at Shoutmon, who smiled back and replied. "No problem. But now that you are acting as Captain, what are you orders?" The red dragon Digimon then had to ask.

With that question now on his mind, Mikey began to think, before flicking his goggles, as an idea came to mind.

Taking the helm, Mikey called out. "Dorulumon, use your Drill Tornado on the mast to increase speed."

"Right away." Dorulumon replied in an obedient tone, before he roared out. "Drill Tornado!"

The drill on Dorulumon's tail began to spin at a rapid pace as the wolf Digimon then fired a tremendous blast of wind right at the sails, increasing the speed of the ship as it sailed through the gold coloured waters, right towards the island and Digimon Mikey had managed to protect.

However, upon seeing Olegmon's ship caused panic amongst the Digimon, making them run in fear as the ship drew closer and closer.

"They're coming for us! Run for your lives!" A Rabbitmon cried out.

Once the ship had docked upon the shorelines, a plank was then lowered, before Mermaimon, several MarineDevimon, Scorpiomon, Depthmon and those Olegmon had brainwashed jumped off the ship, ready to pillage and attack what was left standing.

But before anyone was harmed, or caused it, Mikey yelled out. "Hold it!"

Everyone looked up to see Mikey, Nene and Shoutmon standing at the front of the ship, causing a Digitamamon to say in joy. "It's the Fusion Fighters, they've come to stop these dreaded pirates!"

"Actually, we're kinda on their side." Mikey replied, quite embarrassed at the awkwardness of the situation.

"But don't worry, we're not here to steal or cause harm." He quickly cleared.

Confused, but having to know, another Rabbitmon asked. "Then why are we here?"

A smile appeared on Mikey's face at the question, before he, Shoutmon and Nene jumped off the ship.

While Shoutmon landed successfully, Mikey stumbled a bit as he landed, before he quickly arose and caught Nene, bridal style, and then prepared his plan.

Meanwhile, as Mikey had taken to his new position, Olegmon had taken to his room, which had gold coloured walls, massive piles of loot, including jewels of various sizes and ranges, large piles of gold coins and other fine valuables scattered around the room and a large bed that the Gold Pirate was currently lying down upon as his hands rested behind his head.

'I just don't get it. I've been plundering for ages, so why can't I stop thinking about what Mikey said?' Olegmon mentally asked himself, remembering how Mikey's pleas had caused him to stop his attack.

However, Olegmon's thoughts were interrupted when Mermarimon entered his quarters, in which the she-pirate then told the Dark General. "Captain. I apologize for disturbing you, however, I thought you might want to see what your new first mate has the crew doing."

Curious, Olegmon followed Mermarimon back up to the brig and was left in a sate of shock at what his eyes gazed upon.

Before him was his crew, which were helping repair all the damage DarkVolumon had caused.

"That be no way for a pirate to act. A pirate doesn't help those he's supposed to steal from." Olegmon stated in a mixture of shock and anger, making Mermaimon smile slyly and suggest in reply. "Maybe you should teach him then?"

Olegmon smirked at Mermaimon and her idea, in which he was about to jump off of his ship and retake command in a great onslaught of pillaging.

But Olegmon stopped when he saw Mikey was assisting too, lifting some debris with Shoutmon; revealing the injured forms of two Pichimon.

"Cutemon, we have more wounded." Mikey called out to the new medic of the Gold Pirate Crew.

"I'm on it." Cutemon called back as he had just finished healing the cracks on a Digitamamon's shell, before he rushed over and began to treat their wounds.

While Cutemon continued using his Healing Glow technique, Mikey rushed over to the two MarineDevimon, who had hoisted ropes over a large section of wall that had been blasted off the side of an unlucky Digimon's house, and were currently pulling it back up.

"You two." Mikey said, getting their attention, before the former Red General then told the duo as he and Shoutmon grabbed a spare rope in the middle of the pair. "Don't strain yourselves. Here, let us help."

"Thanks Captain." One of the MarineDevimon said in an appreciative tone as he continued to hoist the wall back up alongside his shipmates.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. This is a whole lot easier with you guys." The other MarineDevimon added, just as they managed to get the wall back up, before blasting it with several shots of their Dark Deluge attack, which normally they used to trap enemies, but were using the black ooze as a bonding agent to keep the wall in place.

Grateful, the Rabitmon who owned the once ruined home praised Mikey, Shoutmon and the MarineDevimon.

"Thank you for fixing my home." She said happily.

"You're welcome." Mikey replied, glad to see he was able to help the Digital World despite being on the side of a Dark General, before he then moved on and continued helping the others, leaving Olegmon speechless.

Watching Mikey as he continued to help filled Olegmon with that weird feeling from before.

"Captain?" Mermaimon asked upon seeing Olegmon just standing in place, making her wonder what was on the Dark General's mind.

"Look at him." Olegmon said, looking upon Mikey, who had a big smile on his face as he assisted Nene and Mervamon, throwing away some rubble and debris.

"Mikey looks genuinely happy." The Gold Pirate then commented, causing him to unintentionally smile as he continued watching his crew, the island Digimon and his first mate working as one.

However, the mood then changed when Mikey's eyes slowly closed and he fell forward, unconscious.

Luckily Nene caught him, before resting her Master's head on her lap.

"Mikey!" Olegmon yelled out, running down the plank and over to his fallen first mate, where he then asked in concern. "Be he suffering from a case of scurvy?"

Nene shook her head from Olegmon's question, before she replied, as a warm and gentle smile appeared on her face, while she gently stroked Mikey's hair. "No. Whenever Master helps others, he always pushes himself too far."

Glad to hear Mikey was just tired and would be ok, Olegmon shook his head and called out, retaking command. "Listen up, crewmates. Board the ship, we be leaving."

"And you." Olegmon then called to Nene, before instructing. "Help Mikey up and back to his quarters, where he can rest properly."

Following the order of their Captain, the Gold Pirate Crew headed back up the plank and aboard Olegmon's ship, while Shoutmon assisted Nene, lifting Mikey up as the red dragon Digimon helped place the unconscious form of his friend on Nene's back, before the brunette carried Mikey back aboard the ship, into Mikey's room, where she laid him down.

"Sweet dreams Master." Nene said, kissing Mikey's forehead before she laid on the bed beside him and watched her beloved rest.

Several hours later, Mikey slowly opened his eyes, his vision greeted by Nene, who was lying beside him and had a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello Master. I hope you slept well." She said, in which Mikey could only nod in reply.

"How long was I out?" He then asked curiously.

"You were out for most of the afternoon." Nene confessed, before the brunette told her Master in an honest and assuring tone. "But you deserved all the rest after all your help."

"Have you been watching me the whole time?" Mikey then asked, making Nene nod her head in reply.

"I have because I never want to leave his side. I love you too much." Nene replied lovingly, causing a warm smile to appear on Mikey's face as he then leaned in and claimed Nene's soft lips in a loving kiss, which Nene gladly returned.

However, their kiss was interrupted when Spadamon opened the door, alerting them to his presence and made them stop to see what Spadamon, or rather, Olegmon, wanted.

"First mate Mikey, Cabin Girl Nene, the Captain of Gold Land summons you to join him for dinner." Spadamon told the pair, making Mikey and Nene nod in reply as they then followed the entranced Digimon.

After a small trip from his cabin, Mikey, Nene and Spadamon had arrived in Olegmon's dining room, where Spadamon took a seat beside Shoutmon and Lunamon, while Olegmon stood up.

"Mikey." He called out in cheer. "It's good to see yer finally up."

"Come, you must be starving. Park yer keaster next to yer Captain." Olegmon said as he held his right arm out, showing an empty seat next to his.

Doing as Olegmon had said, Mikey walked over, taking the seat beside Olegmon's, while Nene took a seat by her Master's side, making Olegmon smile as he sat back down.

With Mikey and Nene now present, Shoutmon thought he could finally eat.

He was drooling as he reached for some food, but was stopped when a knife shot forward and was embedded within the table just before Shoutmon's fingers, making the red dragon pull his hand back, while his face paled.

"Not so fast. We don't eat until the Captain gets his toast." Mermaimon explained as she lowered her arm, revealing she was the one who almost cut Shoutmon's hand off.

"That's right. As first mate, you get the honour of toasting yer Captain." Olegmon told Mikey, before he grabbed the cup beside his plate, which was filled with an orange liquid, and held it in the air, followed by the rest of the Gold Pirate Crew.

Being put on the spot, Mikey felt a little nervous trying to think of something to say, fortunately, the toast was interrupted as Coronamon, Olegmon's new chef, entered the room, holding a trey with a metal lid covering what was inside.

"Dessert is served." Coronamon said, placing the trey down before Olegmon, before he announced in a proud tone. "A new recipe and crowd favourite from the Sweet Zone. I present to you all the Queen of Desserts' sweet potato cake!"

Lifting the lid, everyone looked to see a cake that looked like it had been burnt and inedible, but seeing the familiar dessert gave Mikey an idea for his toast.

Raising his glass, Mikey then said. "To Olegmon, our Captain and leader. He may look all hard on the outside but I know that just like this cake, he has a greatness inside of him."

Everyone remained quiet after Mikey's toast until Olegmon laughed.

"A fine toast. A fine toast indeed." Olegmon stated.

"I'll eat to that!" Shoutmon replied, grabbing the knife before him, which he pulled from the table and used to cut a slice of cake and began eating, encouraging the others to eat, drink and enjoy the meals Coronamon had prepared for his crewmates.

As all the crew, including Mikey and Nene, continued to dine, eating and drinking, Olegmon, who had just torn through a massive slab of meat, looked to see his first mate and his Cabin Girl, noticed neither had joined in on the drinking, making the Dark General ask. "Be there something wrong with the drinks?"

"No. It's just I've never tried something like this before." Mikey replied, before he asked in a curious tone. "What is it?"

"That be me own pride, Oleg-Rum." Olegmon replied. "Have a taste."

"I don't know..." Mikey said in a reluctant tone, looking at the orange liquid in his cup, as part of him was worried what could happen if he drank.

"It's ok Mikey." Shoutmon interrupted and then reassured his friend. "This stuff tastes great!"

"Yeah. And it doesn't have any bad side effects like all the grog and rum back in your world." Lunamon added in a reassuring tone, before taking another sip from her glass.

"Come, get some down yer gullet." Olegmon offered, in which Mikey and Nene each picked up their glasses and looked at each other.

"Well... I suppose one couldn't hurt." Mikey said in reply, before opening his mouth and tipping the glass forwards, allowing the liquid to go down his throat, followed by Nene, neither of whom knew what was to happen to them.

And after dining, Olegmon and his crew had docked on a deserted island, enjoying themselves as they danced, drank and partied around a large fire, while Mikey and Nene, who had really loosened up, were locked in a lustful kiss.

Their cheeks were flushed, as they were both drunk.

"It looks like they've really loosened up." Olegmon said.

"If you ask me, a little too much from the looks of it." Shoutmon commented in reply to the Dark general, continuing to watch as Mikey and Nene kept making out and drinking.

But then Mikey and Nene stopped, only for Mikey to grab Nene's right hand as he escorted her to Olegmon and Shoutmon, stumbling a little on the way.

"Hey Captain, me and Nene are going to my... *Hic*... my cabin for some time alone..." Mikey told Olegmon, before the pair headed back up the plank.

"Later Captain... *Hic*... Later Shoutmon..." Mikey said, before he and Nene headed down to the lower deck, ready to have some more 'fun'.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Moments later, Mikey and Nene were back in the first mate's quarter's, kissing each other deeply as they relieved each other of their clothing.

However, after Nene had finished removing the last of Mikey's clothing, the brunette tackled Mikey to the bed and began kissing him in a loving and lustful fashion, which surprised the former General of the Fusion Fighters at first, but in his drunken stupor, returned the kiss, matching the love and lust Nene was giving to him.

As Mikey and Nene continued, the brunette moved her hands, down from Mikey's body and placed them on his manhood, causing him to become aroused and his manhood to become erect as Nene got a good grip of her Master's cock and began stroking it, filling Mikey with pleasure.

But wanting to return the pleasure, Mikey moved his right hand down to Nene's pussy, causing her to moan within her Master's mouth as she could feel Mikey's fingers rubbing her clit, in which Nene then experienced her first orgasm of the night, making her and Mikey break from their kiss.

"You are so sensitive, Nene... *Hic*..." Mikey told Nene in a drunken tone, making Nene reply in a lustful and loving tone. "It's because I want you so much, my Master..."

Fueled by desire, and Oleg-Rum, Mikey grabbed Nene and switched positions so he was on top of her and Nene was lying on her back, in which he aimed his erect manhood at the entrance of Nene's pussy and then inserted his manhood into her vagina, causing Nene to moan out in pleasure from feeling Mikey inside her once more.

"Nene, you are nice... nice and tight...!" Mikey groaned out as he started to thrust his manhood in and out of Nene's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Ah... you are... so good... I love the pleasure only you can give me...!"

"Your pussy is really good... *Hic*... It let's me in, but doesn't want me to come out...!" Mikey commented.

"Can you blame me for wanting a wonderful cock and Master inside me...?" Nene asked in reply, making Mikey laugh a little before he continued to make love to her.

Their love making continued on for another hour, in which Mikey sat up and pulled Nene with him, bringing her into a sitting position where the pair shared another loving kiss, moaning in each other's mouths from the pleasure as well as the sensations of feeling their chests are rubbing each other, increasing their arousal.

As their climaxes drew closer, Nene, breaking from the kiss, moaned out.

"Master, I'm so... Ah... so close... I know I'm gonna come soon...!"

"Same here, Nene... *Hic*... I'm going to come too...!"

The pair continued for several more minutes, trying their hardest to keep their moment of love, pleasure and lust to last.

But then, both of them experienced their orgasms, causing Mikey to groan out loudly as he released his cum into Nene's womb, while Nene cried out her Master's name in ecstasy as she covered his manhood in her sexual fluids.

With their climaxes over, they collapsed onto the bed, Mikey fell onto his back, while Nene fell onto him.

"I love you so much, Master." Nene then said in a heartfelt tone.

"I love you too, Nene." Mikey replied, matching the love Nene had for him in his tone, before engaging the brunette in another loving kiss.

"Mind if I get in on some of that?" Mikey and Nene heard somebody ask, making them look over to see a naked and aroused Beastmon standing in the doorway, gazing at them with a lustful look through her spiral filled eyes.

Mikey was unsure how to reply upon seeing the naked Digimon he knew had a crush on him, but got his answer when Nene then replied. "Come in. The more... *Hic*... the merrier..."

At first Mikey was surprised by Nene's answer, never expecting her to be ok with another female joining them.

However, Mikey was unable to say a word as the brainwashed Digimon princess pounced onto the bed and on top of Mikey.

As Beastmon started licking around Mikey's neck, purring softly as she did so, Mikey had to ask. "Nene, are you... *Hic*... are you sure about this...?"

"As long as you are happy, than I am, my Master." Nene replied, in which Mikey could hear the honesty within Nene's voice and then locked lips with Beastmon, making her close her eyes and kiss Mikey back.

After breaking from the kiss, Beastmon began to kiss down Mikey's chest, licking his nipples as she did, until the brainwashed Digimon princess reached Mikey's fully erect member, which made her blush at the sight of it, before she started to lick around it, causing Mikey to groan out in pleasure.

And his pleasure was heightened as Beastmon took Mikey's manhood into her mouth and began to lovingly suck him off.

As Beastmon continued, Mikey groaned louder, feeling Beastmon's tongue dancing around his shaft and her fangs softly scrape his length, followed by the added sensation of her twin tails massaging his balls, caused the former General of the Fusion Fighters to groan out in pleasure. "Ah, yeah, Beastmon... That's it... That's amazing... Don't... *hic*... don't stop...!" Beastmon was more than happy to obey.

Taking more of his cock into her mouth as she continued her actions with her tails for several more minutes, until Mikey could feel he was reaching his climax and groaned out in warning. "Beast... Beastmon, if you keep on going... I'm going to... Ah... Going to cum soon...!"

But hearing Mikey's warning only encouraged Beastmon to continue her blowjob, and it wasn't long until he came, filling Beastmon's mouth with his cum, which she happily swallowed, while the former Red General removed his manhood from the brainwashed Digimon princesses' mouth, causing a final load of his cum to spurt from his cock, coating Beastmon's face, breasts and some even getting in her hair.

Shortly, after Beastmon had wiped Mikey's cum off of her chest and face, licking her claws clean as she savoured the taste of Mikey's seed, Beastmon moved to the end of Mikey's bed and repositioned herself on all fours, giving him a nice view of her buttocks and pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids. "Oh, Mikey, my Champion, I've wanted you for so long. Please, mate with me." Beastmon begged, swaying her hips as she did, in which Mikey, through his hazy mind, complied as he moved behind Beastmon, grabbed her hips and then pushed his cock into Beastmon's vagina until he was all the way inside her, causing the brainwashed Digimon princess to moan in pleasure as Mikey's manhood began to enter and exit her.

As Mikey and Beastmon continued to mate, Nene watched from the left side of her Master's bed, happy to see him enjoying the pleasure he was experiencing and giving to Beastmon.

And heightening her pleasure, Mikey placed his hands on Beastmon's breasts and began to fondle them as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, causing her to purr out in pure pleasure. "Yes, Mikey, yes... Ah... How I've dreamed of us... Of this... It never felt so good...!"

However, as Mikey continued to thrust inside of Beastmon for another hour, Beastmon's moans soon turned into loud screams of ecstasy as the brainwashed Digimon princess could felt herself reaching her climax, making her moan out loudly. "Oh, my Champion, I can't... I can't hold on much longer... I'm going to cum...!"

"Me too, Beastmon... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming too...!" Mikey groaned in reply, before, just like him and Nene, the pair soon reached their orgasms.

Beastmon was unable to contain herself as she reached her climax, causing the brainwashed Digimon princess to cry out erotically as she then released her cum all over Mikey's manhood, causing him to reach his peak and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, releasing his warm seed into Beastmon's womb.

With their orgasms over, Beastmon collapsed onto her stomach, lying on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face, while Mikey managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the brainwashed Digimon princess, removing his cock from out of Beastmon's pussy.

"That felt so good. You are amazing..." Beastmon then said in a warm tone, smiling at Mikey through her hypnotized eyes, before she moved around and rested her head on the right side of Mikey's chest, followed by Nene, who rested on the left side of his chest.

"I am so lucky to be your Cabin slave... *Hic*... I mean Cabin Girl..." Nene then said in a drunken tone, chuckling as she spoke, before she and Beastmon engaged Mikey in a deep and passionate three-way kiss.

-End Lemon-


	5. Blue Flare's Second Strike

After breaking from their kiss, Beastmon smiled at Nene, who smiled back.

"Thank you." Beastmon said as the brainwashed Digimon princess got back up, before she and Nene turned at Mikey.

Looking at Mikey, sweet smiles appeared on their faces, as the combination of energy he used making love and the Oleg-Rum in his system had taken its toll on him.

To which he had passed out and was now sleeping with a peaceful look on his face.

"Good night." Beastmon then said, before she got out of the bed and left the cabin, leaving Nene alone with her Master once more.

Resting her head on Mikey's chest, Nene snuggled up to her Master, closed her eyes and let sleep consume her, dreaming of the love they had made.

Meanwhile, as Mikey and Nene were sleeping, Olegmon remained beside his ship.

His arms crossed, while a smirk remained on his face, as he watched on with joy to see Shoutmon had begun to get in on the party and was dancing around with Lunamon, while the rest of his crew continued to drink, dance and party.

But, unknown to Olegmon or the rest of his crew, something was approaching from the other side of the ship.

At first glance it looked like a mere massive array of plant life, but taking a closer look it was actually Deckerdramon covered in branches and shrubs, for Christopher had Deckerdramon camouflaged to look like an island, part of his plan for a sneak attack.

"You guys ready?" Christopher, who was hidden within the fauna, asked his Digimon allies within his Fusion Loader.

"We are. But I don't understand, why make us wait until night or why not send MailBirdramon out to scout the area?" Greymon had to ask.

"An aerial assault would be expected from us after our last attack. And the cover of night gives us the element of surprise." Christopher explained in reply.

"We're here." Deckerdramon then whispered as he had arrived by the side of the ship.

Christopher nodded in reply, before saying. "Alright then. Let's begin."

From Deckerdramon's missile launcher, Christopher climbed his way up the side of Olegmon's ship, until the blond had reached one of the gun ports and entered the ship.

"Return." Christopher whispered, returning Deckerdramon back into the Fusion Loader, before he called out for Dracomon to join him on his mission to save Mikey, Nene and the others.

"Ready Dracomon?" Christopher asked, making Dracomon smile and nod in reply.

Several minutes later, and a trip down to the bilge, Dracomon had returned and now the pair were walking through the lower decks, searching for any signs of Mikey or Nene.

Only Dracomon was in front of Christopher, holding the end of a rope, while the other end was tied around Christopher's hands, making it look like Dracomon was leading along Christopher like he was a prisoner.

"Remember, Dracomon, look for any signs for Mikey or Nene." Christopher instructed, before the blond asked. "And if you encounter any of Olegmon's minions, you know what to do, right?"

"Right Christopher." Dracomon replied.

Only to be then put on the spot, as Christopher and Dracomon heard a voice call out. "Hey you!"

Turning around, Christopher and Dracomon looked to see two Depthmon approach them.

"What's going on here?" One of the Depthmon asked.

"And what is that human doing aboard?" The other questioned.

But following Christopher's plan, Dracomon quickly replied. "Uh... The Captain caught this here scoundrel snooping around his quarters and told me to take him to the brig."

The Depthmon only stared at Dracomon, making him worry that they had seen through his ruse.

"Yo ho ho on the golden sea, a pirate's life be the life for me..." Dracomon then said, thinking off the top of his head, which caused the Depthmon to look at each other, before they turned back to face Christopher and Dracomon.

"Keep up the good work." The first Depthmon replied, before both walked off, making Dracomon let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." Dracomon commented.

"Yeah. But who knew thinking like Mikey would have its benefits?" Christopher replied.

While Christopher and Dracomon resumed their search for the others, the former General of the Fusion Fighters was still sound asleep in his be with Nene.

But after several minutes, Nene stirred a little as she awoke, her head felt a little fuzzy as to what had happened, until she looked down and smiling to see her beloved Master sleeping.

The memories of her and Beastmon making love with Mikey came back to her mind, which caused her to smile, knowing she had done good and her Master was happy.

Leaning down, Nene then kissed Mikey on his forehead, causing him to let out a small groan as he slowly awoke.

"Hello Master." Nene greeted.

"Hey there, Nene." Mikey replied, glad to see Nene warm smile, only for him to then say. "Listen, about what happened..."

However, Mikey was stopped midsentence as Nene silenced him, pressing her lips against his in a loving kiss.

"It's ok Master. I told you, as long as you are happy, I am too." Nene replied reassuringly, engaging her Master in another loving kiss, which he then returned.

After breaking from the kiss, Mikey suggested. "I think we better get back to the Captain and see how the others are doing."

Nene nodded in reply as she got up, picked up her scattered clothing and began to redress, followed by Mikey, who too got out of his bed and redressed.

However, Mikey then started to look around his quarters, making Nene ask. "Master? What is it?"

"I can't find my goggles." Mikey said.

"Do you wish me to help you look for them?" Nene offered, in which Mikey turned to Nene, shook his head and replied in a kind tone. "That's alright. You go meet up with Shoutmon. I'll catch up."

"Yes Master." Nene replied in a loyal tone, nodding her head, before she left the room.

With Nene gone, Mikey resumed his search for his goggles, getting down on his knees and feeling under the bed.

But he then was interrupted when a familiar voice asked him. "Looking for something?"

Turning around, Mikey saw his goggles being tossed to him, which he caught, before seeing who was now standing in the doorway.

"Christopher?" Mikey questioned in a surprised tone as he put his goggles back on. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Christopher asked, before saying to the former General of the Fusion Fighters. "I came to save you."

In reply, Mikey told his friend. "Christopher, I can't."

"I know, you made a deal with Olegmon to spare us, but you're coming with us. One way or another." Christopher replied, revealing the rope he had used for Dracomon to deceive Olegmon's lackeys.

And before Mikey could react, Christopher and Dracomon leapt at him, catching Mikey off guard as they held him down and tied him up.

While chaos was brewing inside his ship, the atmosphere outside remained cheerful as his crew continued partying, before Olegmon, who had joined in on the celerbrating, then turned and smiled to see Nene walking down the plank, making the Gold Pirate ask. "Where be yer boyfriend?"

"He's getting redressed." Nene replied, making Olegmon smirk and ask. "So I take it you two had yer fill of pleasure?"

Nene nodded and replied happily as she approached the Dark General. "To his heart's content."

Olegmon continued to smirk from haring Nene's reply, before the Dark General then surprised her as the giant barrel attached to his right arm opened up, and emerged her Fusion Loader, which he handed over to the brunette.

"But why?" Nene had to ask.

"You have been looking after me first mate with all yer spirit. And I no longer see you not as a mere Cabin Girl, but as a friend." Olegmon replied, smiling at the brunette, who was unable but to smile back.

"Thank you, Captain." Nene said in a respectful tone, bowing her head as she spoke.

"You are most welcome." Olegmon replied, surprising Nene a little at his kindness.

"Hey Captain." One of his Depthmon then called out, the same ones who had bumped into Dracomon and Christopher while retrieving more Oleg-Rum for the crew.

Olegmon and Nene looked to see two the Depthmon carrying a barrel full of Oleg-Rum down the plank, in which the lead Depthmon said. "Great work on your latest capture."

"Yeah, that landlubber should've known better than to mess with you." The second Depthmon stated as the pair placed the barrel down, ready to start drinking again.

However, before they could, Olegmon questioned the pair, confused by their words. "What are ye talking about?"

"The Blue General." The second Depthmon then replied, before explaining. "Some Digimon below decks told us you found him sneaking around and was ordered by to be locked in the brig."

Olegmon's eyes widened upon hearing that, making him yell. "You fools! They be stowaways! Find them immediately!"

"No need for that." Everyone heard Christopher say, ending the mood of the party, as everyone looked to see the Blue General standing aboard Olegmon's ship, while Mikey was standing next to him, his hands tied up behind his back.

"Mikey!" Shoutmon called out in a concerned tone.

"Master!" Nene called out, her tone too concerned for the one she loved.

Unsure why Nene was dressed so promiscuously or why she had called Mikey her Master, Christopher had bigger things to deal with.

"So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" The blond asked, making Olegmon grit his teeth in anger.

Stepping forward, DarkVolumon asked. "Master, shall I destroy him for you?"

"Hold your attacks, DarkVolumon!" Olegmon replied in command, before saying in a tone that made it sound like he actually cared. "Your power could hit Mikey and I cannot afford to lose such a valuable friend."

"Leave this to me." Mermaimon said, before turning to Olegmon's crewmate and called out. "Get them and save your first mate!"

Obeying Mermaimon, those who willingly joined Olegmon's crew and those he had brainwashed charged at Christopher.

"He won't know what bit him!" Mervamon stated as she readied her sword and snake arm, as she was prepared to strike Christopher down.

"You're going down, landlubber!" Cutemon stated as he and the others all leapt at Christopher.

But then, Christopher called out suddenly. "Now MetalGreymon!"

With that command, MetalGreymon shot out from the lower decks, letting out a fearsome roar as he blocked the Gold Pirate Crew, before Christopher held out his Fusion Loader, which began to glow with gold coloured energy, filling MetalGreymon with the same energy.

"MetalGreymon Digivolve!" Christopher exclaimed in a strong tone.

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to... ZekeGreymon!" ZekeGreymon roared, before jumping off the damaged ship, ready to face Olegmon and his entire crew.

"Hyper Launcher!" He roared, striking down many of Olegmon's minions, turning them into Data particles.

However, Cutemon, Coronamon, Spadamon, Lunamon and the PawnChessmons suddenly jumped onto ZekeGreymon, hitting him over and over.

"Stop it! Get off!" ZekeGreymon yelled, managing to shake the entranced Digimon off, causing Christopher to call out. "Try not to hurt them. Remember, they're being controlled."

ZekeGreymon turned and was about to reply, but then, several Depthmon and MarineDevimon emerged from out the hole MetalGreymon had caused, and were about to strike Christopher.

"Zeke Flame!" ZekeGreymon roared, unleashing flames from his maw that roasting the Digimon into nothingness.

"Thanks." Christopher said, before he called out in warning. "Behind you!"

Turning around, ZekeGreymon then brought his left arm up to shield himself from Knightmon, Mervamon and Mermaimon, as they tried to slice him with their bladed weapons.

"Have at thee, seadog!" Knightmon announced, as his blade continued to clash against ZekeGreymon's armoured arm, before ZekeGreymon charged forward, knocking all three back.

"Mermaimon!" Olegmon called out as he rushed over and caught her.

"Be ye alright?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Mermaimon smiled at her Captain's concern for her, making her nod, before the she-pirate said in a serious tone. "But he is proving more trouble than expected."

Setting Mermaimon down, Olegmon's fist began to shake as his anger began to intense.

"First, ye try to invade my ship. Next you try and steal me first mate. And now you hurt me friends!" Olegmon yelled, as the giant barrel attached to his arms opened up and he retrieved his axes.

"Sorry Mikey, but it looks like I'll have to go back on part of our agreement." Olegmon told Mikey, who pleaded. "Olegmon don't!"

"I have to. To save me friends." Olegmon replied in a serious tone.

"Listen here, yer scurvy dog!" Olegmon called out to ZekeGreymon, before he stated. "This Land be fit for only one Gold Digimon, and that be me!"

"Two-Fister Scuttle-Buster!" Olegmon exclaimed, charging at ZekeGreymon, before he swung his axes down upon ZekeGreymon, slashing at him over and over.

"ZekeGreymon try to hold on!" Christopher called out.

"You should be more concerned about yourself." A dark voice told him, making the blond look around to see a group of Dephtmon and MarineDevimon circling him.

"Hand over Mikey before things get messy." One of the MarineDevimon said in a wicked tone.

However, Christopher only smirked, before he replied. "Sorry, but I don't take orders, I give them."

"Like this. Reload, Cyberdramon!" Christopher then called out, holding out his Fusion Loader, before Cyberdramon appeared by Christopher's side.

"Spinning Stingers!" Cyberdramon roared as he began spinning on his tail, slicing the enemy to pieces with his Twin Lancer.

Seeing Mikey was in trouble, Shoutmon called to DarkVolumon. "Ballistamon, we have to save Mikey!"

"I don't take orders from you." DarkVolumon replied, before he stated. "And I am DarkVolumon, not Ballistamon."

Unable to hold himself back, Shoutmon suddenly leapt onto DarkVolumon, causing him to try and shake Shoutmon off.

But it was no use.

"C'mon Ballistamon, snap out of it!" Shoutmon yelled.

"Why do you keep calling me that?I am not Ballistamon! My name is DarkBallistamon! Oh, wait, I mean DarkVistamon! I mean DarkVolleyball!" DarkVolumon replied as he began to short-circuit from Shoutmon's annoying interference.

Back on Olegmon's ship, Cyberdramon continued to fight fiercely, using his Twin Lancer to take down Olegmon's crewmates.

"Keep it up Cyberdramon!" Christopher commanded, before calling to ZekeGreymon, who was still trying to defend himself against Olegmon's axe slashes. "ZekeGreymon, hit Olegmon with everything you've got!"

ZekeGreymon nodded in reply at the command, before his tail loomed over his left shoulder and began to charge with energy.

"Tail Gun Fire!" ZekeGreymon roared, firing the energy within his tail right at Olegmon, who was unable to escape and was consumed in a powerful blast.

But that wasn't enough to take down the Gold Pirate.

"Twin Broadsword Boomerang!" Olegmon exclaimed as his axes, combined as one weapon, emerged from the dust and struck ZekeGreymon, causing ZekeGreymon to stumble back from the surprise attack, before the axes retreated back into the dust, but only for a moment, as Olegmon shot out into the air, wielding them once more.

Slashing down, Olegmon brought both his axes down upon ZekeGreymon, making him roar out in pain.

"ZekeGreymon!" Christopher called in concern, while Cyberdramon was doing his best to fend off Dorulumon without harming him.

Enraged by the attack, ZekeGreymon span around and struck Olegmon with his tail, slamming the Dark General around as he skidded through the sands.

"That does it!" Olegmon snapped as the plates on his shoulders slowly opened up, planning to rid himself of Christopher and his treacherous Digimon with Surtr and Jomungangandr.

But before Olegmon could call forth his fiends to do his bidding, ZekeGreymon's body was encased in yellow energy.

"Final Trident Strike!" ZekeGreymon exclaimed powerfully, launching himself forward, before slamming Olegmon with a powerful blow, knocking the Gold Pirate back and into the water.

"Help! Mon overboard!" Olegmon shouted desperately as he began to sink, his armour weighing him down.

"Olegmon!" Mikey called out rushing over to the other side of the ship, followed by Christopher, Cyberdramon and the Digimon Cyberdramon hadn't yet defeated.

"Well, look at that. For a Dark General, he can't even swim." Christopher commented in an arrogant tone, watching as the Gold Pirate slowly sunk.

However, with Christopher distracted, Mikey took the chance to free himself, in which he pushed back against Cyberdramon's Twin Lancer, cutting through the ropes and freeing his hands, before pulling down his goggles and, to Christopher's shock, jumped off the ship.

"Mikey!" Christopher shouted, watching as the former Red General dove into the water, which alerted Shoutmon, making him look away from trying to rewire DarkVolumon, to see Mikey just diving into the gold coloured sea.

Meanwhile, as Olegmon continued to sink deeper and deeper, holding his breath as best he could, but knew his chances of survival were growing thinner with each passing second.

That was until he could see a figure coming down towards him, making his eyes widen to see it was Mikey.

As Mikey reached Olegmon, he grabbed the Dark General's left hand and tried to swim back up to the surface.

However his armour was just too heavy for Mikey, making the Gold Pirate wonder why Mikey was continuing to put his life in danger to save his, knowing Mikey could stop anytime he wanted to save himself.

But then Olegmon and Mikey could feel they were beginning to rise, making the pair look up to see Shoutmon, who had a firm grip on the right horn attached to Olegmon's armour and was using all the strength he could to pull them back up.

'If I can lift Greymon and MailBirdramon and save them, I can do the same for you guys!' Shoutmon thought in a determined tone as his kicks intensified, followed by Mikey, as the pair tried their hardest to reach the surface and save Olegmon.

Back on the land, Nene could feel her heart racing, worried about the well-being of her Master.

That was until she, along with Christopher and the remaining members of Olegmon's crew watched as Mikey, Shoutmon and Olegmon were washed onto the shore.

The three coughing up as their bodies craved oxygen.

"Master!" Nene called out, rushing over before she embraced him, followed by Lunamon, who embraced Shoutmon, while Mermaimon was by Olegmon's side to check on her Captain.

"You saved me? But why?" Olegmon then asked, before stating. "Had ye let me sink down to Davy Jones' Locker, you'd be free from our deal and allowed to become a General again."

"I know. But I promised to remain by your side as your first mate. And I promised myself to help those in trouble, no matter what." Mikey replied as he stood up, placing his goggles back on the top of his head.

"And I may not like working with a Dark General, but I couldn't let Mikey down, or anybody Mikey sees as a friend." Shoutmon added, before he too arose to his feet, leaving Olegmon amazed and speechless at Mikey and Shoutmon's determination, bravery and loyalty to their friends.

But then, black lightning shot down from the sky, before a portal cracked open before the Dark General.

And out stepped AxeKnightmon.

Things were about to take a change for the worse.


	6. A Change of Heart

With the arrival of AxeKnightmon, Olegmon quickly got to his feet, kneeling before the leader of the Seven Dark Generals, before grabbing Mikey and forcing him to bow too.

"Lord Axeknightmon, what honour do I have for ye to be here?" Olegmon asked.

"I had heard rumors you had succeeded in capturing the Red General." AxeKnightmon replied, before taking in the sight of what was left of Olegmon's crew, Christopher and Mikey bowing by Olegmon's side. "And I see those rumors were true."

"Indeed. Mikey be part of me crew now." Olegmon said in a proud reply.

"Not anymore." AxeKnightmon then replied as he held out his left hand, creating an aura of darkness around it, before launching it at Mikey.

"Mikey!" Shoutmon called out in a concerned tone.

"Master!" Nene called out too, watching in horror as the darkness wrapped around Mikey, pulling him over and into AxeKnightmon's grasp.

Confused, Olegmon asked. "My Lord, what be ye doing?"

"What the other Generals failed to do." AxeKnightmon replied. "I'm destroying Mikey Kudo once and for all."

"But Mikey be on our side. He's me first mate and friend." Olegmon said, trying to reason with AxeKnightmon.

However, AxeKnightmon ignored Olegmon's words and replied. "Don't be a fool, Olegmon. All around you just mindless Digimon who do whatever you tell them to say and think. And as for Mikey, I know he couldn't care less about someone like you. You have no real friends."

Olegmon was shocked by AxeKnightmon's statement, making the Gold Pirate think that maybe AxeKnightmon's words were true.

"Don't listen to him." Mikey suddenly called out, before saying in all his honesty. "Listen Olegmon, you may be a Dark general, but you put your friends above everything and that makes you better than you are a good guy. And even that's why I can honestly call you my friend."

"Such noble words." AxeKnightmon commented as he readied his Twin Spear. "And the last you will ever say."

"Oh no ye don't!" Olegmon suddenly yelled, charging straight into AxeKnightmon, causing him to release his hold over Mikey as the wielder of the Dark Stone skidded back from the strike.

"Thanks." Mikey said, looking up at Olegmon, before he smiled, making Olegmon smile back, until Mikey, Olegmon and Shoutmon turned to face AxeKnightmon.

"Olegmon, what is the meaning of this?" AxeKnightmon demanded.

"Mikey's right. I be a friend first and a Dark General no more! So I'm taking no more orders from a black hearted scoundrel like you!" Olegmon replied as he withdrew his axes, ready to fight against AxeKnightmon.

"You dare challenge me? My power is infinite. Treason Vortex!" AxeKnightmon exclaimed, spinning the Twin Spear that created a dark vortex that began to shoot blasts of darkness at Olegmon's crewmates, destroying countless Depthmon, MarineDevimon and Scorpiomon, while Shoutmon, ZekeGreymon and the Digimon still under Olegmon's mind control were lucky enough to avoid being destroyed.

But with the defeat of most of his crew, Mikey told Olegmon in a determined tone as Shoutmon stood before the reenlisted General. "Don't worry, we've got your back."

"And don't forget me." Christopher said, making them turn to see the blond and his Digimon partner approaching Mikey.

"Be it a truce you want?" Olegmon asked, making Christopher smirk and reply. "Don't think this makes us friends. I'm only helping you for Mikey."

"Thanks Christopher." Mikey replied in a grateful tone, making Nene smile that their team had reunited.

"Now what do yer say we take down AxeKnightmon?" Olegmon asked, in which Shoutmon replied. "Sounds like a party."

Olegmon then called out in a commanding tone. "DarkVolumon, turn your power to the maximum and blast that blaggard with your Doomsday Woofer!"

"Yes Master." DarkVolumon replied, standing before his creator, before he called out. "Doomsday Woofer!"

DarkVolumon then fired a blast of sonic energy right at AxeKnightmon, devastating the land as it struck and consumed AxeKnightmon.

But AxeKnightmon just dispelled the attack with a simple wave of his arm, shocking Olegmon.

"He survived against my super weapon?" Olegmon questioned, before stating. "Impossible!"

"Man, what does it take to defeat this guy?" Shoutmon asked, making AxeKnightmon state. "You cannot defeat me. And those who stand in my way will only meet their destruction! Twin Spear!"

As AxeKnightmon charged forward, the blade began to spin at an intense pace, in which he planned to take out Shoutmon first.

However, to everyone's shock and confusion, DarkVolumon got in the way, trying his best to hold back the blade, before AxeKnightmon pushed forward, causing it to stab into DarkVolumon, who then collapsed.

"Why Ballistamon? Why did you do it!?" Shoutmon yelled as tears began to fall down his face.

"I don't know... It just felt like the right... the right thing to do..." DarkVolumon replied, before, with the last of his energy, told Shoutmon. "And I told you I am DarkVolumon..."

"Ballistamon? Ballistamon!" Shoutmon cried out, shaking the machine Digimon, desperately wanting him to wake up, before he said. "Mikey, Digifuse me with Ballistamon."

"But Shoutmon..." Mikey tried to say, only for Shoutmon to turn, showing he was still crying. "Please do it. It's the only way I can think of to save him."

Unable to deny his friend's request at the chance Shoutmon could save his best friend, Mikey nodded, before he withdrew his Fusion Loader and called out. "Digifuse!"

"Digifuse!" Shoutmon called out as he merged his Data with the fallen DarkVolumon and became Shoutmon X2, who remained on the ground, showing little signs of survival.

While the exterior of Shoutmon X2 remained motionless, inside, Shoutmon's body was swimming through what he guessed was Ballistamon's mind.

As Shoutmon swam deeper, he could hear crying and sniffling, which he recognized.

"Ballistamon?" Shoutmon called out, before he could see the machine Digimon curled up in a corner, making Shoutmon call out his name again in a happier tone.

"Don't waste your time Shoutmon." Ballistamon said, too ashamed to look at his best friend, who then sat beside him and had to ask. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"It's just a fluke you found me and changed my wiring. All it did is made me forget who I really am, a weapon designed to destroy things." Ballistamon replied.

However, Shoutmon smiled and told Ballistamon in all honesty. "That was no fluke, ya dope. You know why I found you that day? Because it was meant to happen, it was destiny. We found each other when we needed each other. You were meant to be my friend and I was meant to be yours'. And you're wrong about another thing, nobody decides who you really are, except you, which means you choose who you're gonna be. Ballistamon or DarkVolumon, which of those is the real you?"

"Thank you, Shoutmon." Ballistamon replied, wiping his eyes, only to say, before stating, referring to the damage from AxeKnightmon's blade. "It's too late for me, Shoutmon. I'm as good as finished."

Refusing to accept that, Shoutmon then placed his hands on top of Ballistamon's, confusing the machine Digimon as to what Shoutmon was doing.

"Here. All the times we've Digifused you've leant me your power, now it's time I did the same." Shoutmon said as he began to glow a bright yellow that transferred to Ballistamon, filling the machine Digimon with energy and happiness, knowing he had such a caring Digimon to call a friend.

Back outside of Ballistamon's mind, Olegmon and ZekeGreymon were doing their best to hold back AxeKnightmon until Shoutmon had returned, but AxeKnightmon's power was just too great.

"Hold on guys, just give Shoutmon a little more time!" Mikey called out, only for AxeKnightmon to state in arrogance. "Your friend is a fool if he thinks he can save that rust pile. Anyone that dares face me doesn't survive."

However, the same bright light Shoutmon had used to give his energy to Ballistamon began to encircle DarkVolumon.

"What's this?" AxeKnightmon questioned, watching as, not only had Shoutmon reemerged, but also the injuries to DarkVolumon began to fade as DarkVolumon's body changed, turning back into Ballistamon.

"DarkVolumon?" Olegmon asked, amazed that Shoutmon had revived him.

"Sorry Olegmon but I go by Ballistamon these days. You might've created me, but that was just a beta version. Shoutmon made the final release version of me, the real me." Ballistamon replied, before asking the Gold Pirate. "No hard feelings though?"  
Olegmon shook his head in reply.

"I might've lost my super weapon, but so long as I have you, my friend, I be smilin'." He replied.

"Alright, we've got our old Ballistamon back!" Mikey cheered.

"And it's good to be back. But my original programming did give me a new gift. Check this out, Doomsday Woofer!" Ballistamon suddenly announced, amazing Mikey, Shoutmon, Nene, Christopher, ZekeGreymon and Olegmon, not only from the new attack, but also from its power.

Ballistamon's blast of sonic energy devastated AxeKnightmon, causing him to drop to one knee and question. "What? It's even more powerful? But how?"

"Thanks to our friendship is how." Mikey replied, before asking. "Ready Shoutmon?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Shoutmon replied in a determined tone, before Mikey withdrew his Fusion Loader and exclaimed. "Shoutmon Digivolve!"

"Shoutmon Digivolve to... OmniShoutmon!" OmniShoutmon announced, standing proudly by Olegmon and ZekeGreymon, ready to face AxeKnightmon, before the Red and Blue generals combined their power.

"Double Fusion!" Mikey and Christopher yelled in unison, slamming the ends of their Fusion Loaders together.

"OmniShoutmon!"

"ZekeGreymon!"

"Double Fusion!" The duo called out, before combining their power and exclaiming as one. "Shoutmon DX!"

Remaining down, Mermaimon shot behind AxeKnightmon, her blade drawn at the leader of the Seven Dark Generals.

"It's over." The she-pirate stated, only for AxeKnightmon to reply. "You are right. But, I shall not be defeated. This however is where you meet your demise!"

Confused for a second, Mermaimon suddenly gasped out loud and looked down to see AxeKnightmon's penetrated her body, causing her to place her hands on the wound and collapse.

"Mermaimon!" Olegmon yelled out, his axes drawn, as he charged forward in a blind rage.

Only to then stop, as AxeKnightmon suddenly teleported and appeared inches before Olegmon, who too then looked down to see AxeKnightmon's Twin Spear embedded in his chest.

"Olegmon!" Mikey cried out, watching as Olegmon fell to his knees and then onto his stomach, enraging Shoutmon DX as to how many Digimon had suffered or fallen to AxeKnightmon.

"DX Double Blade!" Shoutmon DX yelled, shooting at AxeKnightmon an incredible speed, attempting to slash him half.

But AxeKnightmon brought up his Twin Spear to protect himself, in which Shoutmon DX's slash clashed against AxeKnightmon's Twin Blade in an incredible display of power, before knocking the wielder of the Dark Stone back several feet, giving Shoutmon DX a clear shot.

"Victorize Complete!" He exclaimed in all his might, firing V-shaped blast after blast from his forehead that consumed AxeKnigtmon in an array of explosions.

And, as the dust from the blasts faded, Shoutmon DX could see AxeKnightmon was down, his armour scratched and badly damaged, in which he summoned another portal.

"Listen, Mikey. You may have bested me this time, but next time we meet, I won't hold back, not that I doubt we'll see each other again. My last two Generals will do what that barnacle brain couldn't." AxeKnightmon said, letting out a wicked laugh as he retreated.

With AxeKnightmon's departure, the darkness that had plagued around the land faded, as had Olegmon's control over the entranced Fusion Fighters.

With his strength slowly fading, so to had his chant, in which all those the Gold Pirate had brainwashed were returning to normal.

Getting to his feet, Spadamon looked around to see Coronamon and many of the Fusion Fighters in the same predicament.

"What's going on?" He asked in a confused tone.

"I don't know, I can't remember a thing and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." Cutemon said in reply.

"Cutemon!" He then heard Mikey call out. "We need your help."

Facing Mikey, Cutemon was confused further to see Mikey, Nene, Christopher, Shoutmon, Lunamon and Ballistamon standing beside the fallen forms of Olegmon and Mermaimon, who were now lying together.

"Did I miss something?" Cutemon asked as he approached his friends and the fallen General.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now they need you." Mikey replied.

Trusting Mikey, Cutmon nodded and was about to use his 'Healing glow' technique on Olegmon, only for Nene to say. "Wait. Treat Mermaimon first. Her injury looks more severe."

Hearing that Nene, the same Nene she had abused and humiliated, wanted to help her left Mermaimon stunned for a moment, before the she-pirate spoke, trying to summon the strength she needed to say what she had.

"Listen, Cabin Girl... I mean Nene... I'm sorry for the way I treated you... Just promise me you'll look after your Master... or whatever you decide to call your love..." Mermaimon said to Nene, placing her hand on top of Olegmon's as she turned to face her Captain, who looked back at her.

Knowing that even with Cutemon's healing, they would soon digitize, Olegmon faced Mikey and Shoutmon, saying from one General to another. "Don't worry about us. You can revive us once you and Shoutmon create a better Digital World."

"Don't say that." Mikey said as he cried a little.

"Alas, we be goners, but it wasn't a total loss. You might've been me first mate for one day, but you helped me realize more about myself than I have me whole life, that's why I leave me Land, ship and title to you. Captain." Olegmon told Mikey proudly.

"Olegmon..." Mikey could only say.

"And Shoutmon." Olegmon then said, turning to face the red dragon Digimon. "I know we had our squabbles, both as enemies and as pirates, but I know you have what it takes make a fine Digimon King."

"Make me proud boys. And remember that friendship's the greatest treasure of all, and I've done plenty of treasure hunting so I should know." Olegmon ended, before he and Mermaimon's bodies digitized and faded away, giving the Fusion Fighters United Army victory and control over another Land.

However, it didn't feel like a victory to Mikey as he lowered his head.

"So what now, Captain Kudo?" Christopher teased, only for Mikey to remain quiet.

"Master?" Nene asked, worried for him.

"I think we should all get some sleep. That way we'll be more energized for the next Land." Mikey then replied, before walking off, back up the ship and to his quarters, while Nene, still concerned, followed him, remaining close by his side.

Watching the pair leave, Christopher was confused.

But before he could ask or say a word, he saw Lunamon and Shoutmon heading up the plank, with lustful looks on their faces, making the blond now understand and smile slyly.

'Something tells me you won't be getting much sleep tonight, Mikey.' He thought, before joining the rest of the Fusion Fighters United Army Digimon as they turned in for the night.


	7. Land, Love and Loss

-Upcoming Lemons-

Back in his quarters, Mikey was lying on his bed, completely naked, while Nene, who was naked too, expect for the black collar she had around her neck, was kissing her Master all over his neck, making the Red General groan in pleasure.

But as much as he was enjoying Nene's kisses, he still had a solemn expression on his face, making Nene stop and ask. "Master, what's wrong?"

"I still can't believe Olegmon is gone. I know he was a Dark General, but he turned out to be a good guy in the end and didn't deserve what AxeKnightmon did to him." Mikey replied, saddened at the loss of an enemy, turned friend.

Feeling her Master's pain, Nene told Mikey in an honest reply. "Master, I vowed when I became your slave, that I would ease your pain. And no matter what, I will do that, because I love you with all my heart. So please, don't be so hard on yourself."

Mikey smiled at Nene as her words were comforting to her, in which she smiled back, before the brunette wanted to continue making the General of the Fusion Fighters feel better, in which Nene then moved her had down Mikey's well-developed body so that her face was inches from her Master's erect cock, which Nene then took into her mouth and began to suck on it, causing Mikey to groan out in sexual excitement and pleasure.

"Nene, you... you're so good... Ah... Please keep it up...!" Mikey groaned out, loving the pleasure Nene was giving him.

Nene continued for several more minutes, making Nene mentally smile, knowing she was helping in pleasing the one she loved, before Mikey was unable to contain himself as he could feel he was close to his climax and groaned out. "Nene... I'm about to cum... Ah... Nene, I'm cumming...!"

Mikey then groaned out loudly as he groaned out loudly and had his orgasm and came, releasing his sexual fluids into Nene's mouth, which she happily swallowed.

"How did that feel, Master?" Nene asked.

"That felt great." Mikey replied in a satisfied tone as a smile graced his face, which made Nene smile, knowing that her Master was satisfied by her blowjob and seeing him smiling again, before the brunette then crawled away from Mikey, moved in front of him on the bed and shook her ass enticingly. Mikey smiled as he got the idea and moved behind Nene, placing his hands on her hips and asked her. "Ready?"

"Always, my love." Nene replied.

With that, Mikey nodded in reply, before he then slowly and gently pushed his member deep into Nene's pussy, making her moan in pure pleasure. "Oh yes... Ah... It's inside of me... It's all the way inside of me... Oh, Master...!"

The room was filled with the sounds of their pleasure as Mikey continued to thrust back and forth inside of Nene's pussy.

"Oh, Nene, you're so nice and tight... Ah... It's so good... you're incredible...!" Mikey groaned out, causing Nene to moan out in reply.

"This feels incredible... Oh, Master, please give more... Ah... Please, more...!"

Listening to her cries of pleasure, Mikey increased Nene's pleasure as he continued thrusting as fast and as hard as he could inside of her, while moving his hands from her hips, to her breasts, which he began to massage and fondle, causing Nene's pleasure to heighten as the brunette cried in pure erotic pleasure.

Mikey and Nene continued making love for two more hours, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Mikey groaned out. "Nene, I can't hold on... I... I'm going to come soon...!"

"Me too... Ah... Oh, Master, I... I can't contain myself... I... I'm cumming...!" Nene moaned in reply, before their movements turned frantic.

And, with a loud erotic scream of ecstasy, Nene had her climax, releasing her cum all over her Master's cock, followed by Mikey groaning out as he then had his orgasm, filling Nene's womb with his seed.

After removing his member from Nene's womanhood, the Fusion Fighter's General collapsed on the bed, smiling as Nene then crawled up to him and rested head on his chest.

"Thank you for another wonderful night, Master." Nene said, making Mikey smile in reply.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. And you can stop calling me Master." Mikey said, before he then placed his left hand on the collar around her neck and tore it off.

Nene smiled at Mikey's gesture, but replied. "I don't think I can. I've grown accustomed to it."

"How about I just call you Master whenever we make love?" She then asked.

"Whatever you like, Nene." Mikey replied as he pulled her closer in his loving embrace, making Nene smile, before she and Mikey shared a final loving kiss for the night.

Meanwhile, Shoutmon and Lunamon were in his room, locked in a loving kiss.

But after breaking from the kiss, Shoutmon had to ask. "Lunamon, are you sure you want to do this?"

Lunamon smiled at Shoutmon's concern for her, in which the rabbit-like Digimon replied in a loving tone. "Shoutmon, I know that you are concerned about me when I was brainwashed. And while I can't remember everything I did, but my feelings for you will never change. I truly love you. So, please mate with me."

Staring into Lunamon's beautiful, and spiral free, eyes, Shoutmon smiled, before leaning his head down and kissing Lunamon once more, which she happily accepted.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued their loving kiss, the red dragon Digimon moved his hand up to the straps of Lunamon's gown and gently pulled them down, revealing her breasts and hard nipples, before Shoutmon broke from the kiss and pulled Lunamon's gown down her legs and off her petit, but beautiful body, leaving her completely naked, making him say in a loving tone. "You are so beautiful."

Lunamon's cheeks flushed at Shoutmon's honest words, before they deepened as Shoutmon moved his hands down to her breasts and began to massage and fondle them.

"Oh, Shoutmon... That's so... so good...!" Lunamon moaned out as Shoutmon continued to pleasure the rabbit-like Digimon as he started to kiss around Lunamon's neck, before he pinched her nipples, causing Lunamon's moan to increase in pleasure.

And Shoutmon then trailed his kissing down from Lunamon's neck to her breasts, landing a series of kisses down her waist, licked around her navel, and then went down to her pussy, before the red dragon Digimon give it one long lick, causing instant pleasure to fill Lunamon's whole body.

"Shoutmon... Ah... Shoutmon... Please...More... Please more...!" Lunamon could only moan out, loving all the pleasure she was getting, before Lunamon was unable to contain her excitement and let out a loud cry of pleasure, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he licked up, happy that Lunamon was too.

After Shoutmon finished licking Lunamon's pussy, he sat up and told her. "You taste so sweet."

"Thank you." Lunamon replied, before she said lovingly. "But now, I think it's my turn to please you."

Not wanting to leave her love out of the pleasure, Lunamon gently laid Shoutmon beside her, sat up and started to gently rub and massage Shoutmon's sheath, causing his manhood to emerge, before Lunamon continued her pleasure as she began to lick the tip of Shoutmon's member, while she massaged his balls with her right hand, making Shoutmon groan in pleasure.

"Lunamon, that feels really good... You're amazing...!" Shoutmon stated as he continued groaning out, making Lunamon happy and encouraged her to move her mouth over Shoutmon's dick and give him the best blowjob she could manage.

But holding on for as long as he could, Shoutmon then groaned out in warning. "I... I can't hold it... Ah... Lunamon, I... I'm going to come...!"

And with a loud groan of pleasure, Shoutmon was true to his word and groaned loudly, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, with some of it trailing down her face and landing on her breasts.

"Oh, Lunamon. That felt so good." Shoutmon said as he regained his breath, making Lunamon smile at him and reply lovingly. "I'm glad I could please you."

"And you taste very sweet too." Lunamon then added after wiping some of Shoutmon's cum off her chest with her fingers and licked clean.

"Thanks." Shoutmon replied, before Lunamon then turned around and got on all fours, presenting herself to Shoutmon, who, even though had mated with her before was still concerned.

"It's ok." He then heard Lunamon say in a reassuring tone, before she smiled warmly at him, showing how much she wanted him inside of her.

And unable to deny the Digimon he loved, Shoutmon got behind Lunamon and pushed his cock into her vagina, making her gasp and moan in pure pleasure.

Their mating continued long into the night as Shoutmon's member went deeper and deeper inside of Lunamon, her moans eventually turned into loud screams of ecstasy.

But eventually the pleasure of Shoutmon's cock entering and leaving her made Lunamon moan out as she could feel herself build up for an orgasm.

"Shoutmon... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm going to cum...!" Lunamon moaned out, making Shoutmon groan in reply. "Same here... Ah... I can feel it...!"

Both Shoutmon and Lunamon's movements became frantic as they both reached their peaks and then, unable to take anymore, Lunamon cried out erotically and released her cum all over Shoutmon's cock, which was caused Shoutmon to groan out loudly in reply as he then had his orgasm and filled Lunamon's womb with his seed.

After his climax wore off, Shoutmon pulled out of Lunamon and fell back onto the bed, along with Lunamon, who then wrapped her arms around her beloved's chest.

"Thank you for such a wonderful time. I love you, Shoutmon." Lunamon said, smiling, as it was more wonderful now that she could think clearly and not under any forms of mind control.

Shoutmon smiled back at her and replied. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I love you too, Lunamon. And I will never stop."

-End Lemons-

The next day, as the Fusion Fighters United Army and their allies repaired the damage Christopher, Cyberdramon and MetalGreymon had done to Olegmon's ship, Mikey had explained how Olegmon had brainwashed most of his allies, being his first mate and Olegmon switching sides, amazing them at the tale.

And as they sailed across the gold coloured seas, Sparrowmon stated. "I can't remember anything that happened while I was under that spell. It's weird."

"Nothing, huh?" Nene asked as she glared at her.

Seeing Nene's expression, Sparrowmon asked in worry. "What is it, what did I do?"

"Don't worry Sparrowmon. What happens in Gold Land stays in Gold Land." Ballistamon reassured, before turning to his best friend, who had his mate embracing him.

"Right Shoutmon?" Ballistamon asked.

"Right." Shoutmon replied, before he felt Lunamon's embrace tighten a little.

"Well, most things." He corrected, making Lunamon smile, as well as Mikey and Nene.

Curious, Shoutmon asked Lunamon. "So what are you going to do now?"

"After we drop you off, we're going to help the Digimon of Gold Land." Lunamon replied. "And I know I'll make you proud."

"You always have." Shoutmon told Lunamon, making her smile again and kiss his left cheek.

"Right. Full speed ahead!" Spadamon then called out as they ventured to the entrance to the next Land. "All hands to deck and prepare to dive!"

"Off to the next Land!" Mikey announced, feeling Nene's hand take his as they prepared to head to the next Land and its General, knowing they had their friends and each other to combat any evil they would encounter.

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

And I'd like to give a special thanks to jax-naut2.0, KnightofLoyalty, D-nasty, yugiohfan163, AeroRebellionForceEXVDramonmk2, Gemini-Spark and duskrider for their help and ideas.


End file.
